


Being Dean (Being Smart)

by kdprovance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brilliant!Dean, Domestic Winchesters (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, Loving Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam and Dean in college, Wincest - Freeform, smart!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 38,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: What could the possibilities be for Sam and Dean if one detail was different? What if Dean was much smarter than he ever let on? What if he could have prevented a few things from happening? Things could be a lot different than they ended up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this story. I know Wincest can be controversial, but I was feeling it. I'm not a shipper when it comes to watching Supernatural on TV, but I really enjoy the fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this too.

2002

Dean Winchester was brilliant. From a young age, he knew he was different. At the age of about five or six, he realized he saw things differently than most people. He never brought it up or did anything about it, because he knew it would bring attention to him. He knew John and Sam could not afford life without him, so he did his best to blend in. He played dumb, and it worked. He was just your average, middle of the road student, and Sam got all of the recognition as the smart one. When he made the choice to drop out, it wasn't because he wanted to, but because he knew he was too smart for any school he was sent to, and he knew it wouldn't be worth it anymore. He was better served hunting than spending the day in rooms where he knew every answer.

When Sam left for Stanford, Dean was so proud, his heart felt like it was going to burst open. But seeing John's reaction had cemented what he already knew to be a fact. John Winchester was not meant to be a father. He knew he needed to let his brother go, so he stood by John's side when Sam walked out of the motel room, even if everything in his body wanted to go with him and tell him how proud he was. But, he stayed. He stood next to John, watched his brother leave, and then turned to John and said, "Unless it's about a hunt, don't expect to hear from me."

John's jaw dropped, and he stuttered as Dean packed up his bags and left the room. Dean Winchester was brilliant and he knew that the more time he spent around John, the more time he was going to spend resenting him and feeling awful. When he settled into a new motel room, he pulled out the laptop he had purchased and decided to take an insane risk. He hopped onto the websites for some of the top universities in the world, and he found the one that he thought might work. He made a phone call and for the first time in his life, he was honest about how smart he was. His voice sounded more confident than it had in years, and he told the admissions person about his peppered history with schooling. She was understanding and explained that in order to attend, he would need to be tested. That made his heart plummet into his stomach, but he decided it was worth the risk. He agreed and she gave him the option to take the tests at a local university because it seemed like he was often moving around a lot. He agreed, and he knew this was going to change his life.

THREE YEARS LATER (2005)

Dean Winchester was a scholar and a hunter. He had been attending Harvard University online since Sam had left for Stanford, and he had a degree in Mythology and Lore, along with a double minor in Math and Physics. He had also been hunting full time and hadn't said more than a few sentences to John in that time. But, John had called him before this hunt, letting him know that there was a possibility he might not be able to be in touch. Dean was fine with that. He was content to let his father do what he wanted and he could remain in the in-between that his life had become.

As Halloween rolled around, he got a bad feeling in his gut. As brilliant as Dean was, he had a quirk where he always trusted his gut. His gut told him something was wrong with John, and as much as he wanted to let it go and let his father do what he was going to do, he knew that family was the most important thing. So, he rolled into Stanford and collected Sam. He looked better than he had when he left the motel room, and Jessica was as gorgeous as a lily flower. Sam made point after point as to why he didn't want to come on this hunt with his brother, and Dean wanted to agree. He wanted to say, "You're right Sammy, Dad fucked us up," but he knew if he said this, Sam would think that he was just trying to placate him.

\--

Dealing with a Woman in White was pretty run of the mill for Dean. After dropping Sam back off in front of his apartment in Palo Alto, Dean was content to get back on the road and continue the life he had known for the past three years. But fate, it seemed, had other plans. About five minutes after leaving the building, the roiling in Dean's gut sent a shiver down his spine, and he was turning the car around before he could even tell his body to act. Something was very wrong, and he needed to get to Sam, NOW.

When he pulled up to the complex and nothing seemed outwardly wrong, it didn't stop the roiling in his gut, but it helped him think a little clearer. He rushed up the stairs to Sam's apartment, and when he kicked open the door, he didn't like what he was seeing. The room was hazy with smoke and it smelled like a campfire. He could hear Sam's screams and when he located his brother, he was stunned to see Jessica on the ceiling, burning. His heart broke for his brother as he dragged him out of the building. As they stood in front of the trunk, Sam tossing in a shotgun, saying, "We got work to do," Dean realized that he may never be able to turn back. This decision was going to affect the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO YEARS LATER (2007)

Dean Winchester's utterance of, "Love me some pie," had been completely random. But looking back, Dean knew that it was a watershed moment in his life. When the radio started going haywire, and lights flickered, he knew something was wrong. He got out of the car and walked into the diner to find a slaughter. He searched high and low for Sam but saw neither hide nor hair of him. His heart began jackhammering in his chest, but he remained calm and went back to the car to call Bobby and get back on the road. He knew Sam had his phone on him, so he pulled out his laptop and hacked the GPS. He called the Roadhouse and asked to speak with Ash. When Ash came on the line, Dean said, "I need you to leave the Roadhouse with Ellen and Jo immediately. Don't ask me why just do it. Now, what is this thing you needed to tell me?"

Ash said, "Alright amigo. I'll collect Jo and Ellen and we'll get the hell out of dodge. You got a map of Wyoming handy?"

Dean replied in the affirmative, and Ash began giving him coordinates. Once all of them were marked, the phone was hung up and Dean stared at the exes he had made on the map and all of a sudden, he realized what was about to go down. He didn't know how Sam was involved, but he knew that Azazel planned to release thousands of demons into the world. He called Bobby and explained the situation, telling him to get to the cowboy cemetery that was in the center of the miles-wide devil's trap, and that he was going to collect Sam. He didn't get anything from Sam's GPS, so as he drove over the highway, Dean's brilliant mind began rolling with thoughts and he was almost blindsided by the vision-ish that flashed before his eyes. He saw a bell with a tree on it, and he knew instantly where Sam was. He turned around and headed toward Cold Oak, South Dakota.

\--

Pulling into Cold Oak was like pulling into a movie set. It was deserted, and it was completely and totally creepy. He pulled out all of the weapons he had and stashed them all over his person. Without a sound, Dean began his search of the town. There was no noise in the deserted town and that disconcerted Dean more than anything else. But he knew instantly where Sam was when he heard a loud commotion. He headed that way, and when he saw the scene in front of him, he made an executive decision and pulled out his pistol. He didn't know or care whether the other people here were here of their own free will or not, but he knew they were a threat to Sam. So he put a bullet in them with the efficiency of someone who had done it thousands of times.

Sam whipped around at the sound of the gunshots and when Dean saw his brother's face, the relief was overwhelming. Sam ran to Dean and began babbling about demon blood and a bunch of other stuff. Dean just held his brother and made sure he knew that nothing was going to happen to him. Once Sam calmed down, he explained what he knew of Azazel's plan, and Dean filled in the blanks. Once they were on the same page, Sam agreed that he needed to remain here to meet Azazel and get the Colt, and Dean was going to hightail it to the cemetery and Bobby and make sure that things would go off without a hitch there. They had almost reached their goal. Their life's work was almost done.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was for our mom, you son of a bitch," Dean whispered to the vessel of Azazel after the smoke had cleared. Everything went off without a hitch. Sam may have beat him to the cemetery, but Bobby was there and intercepted Sam and the Colt, and was able to stall until Dean arrived. The Colt was passed off to him, and he took the shot. He was lucky that he knew his physics because, for anyone else, that shot might have been impossible, but for Dean, it was just a math problem.

Once the body was burned and disposed of, Sam and Dean followed Bobby back to his place so they could have a drink and celebrate the end of their life's mission. They had finally gotten the thing that killed mom and Jessica, and the thing that had taken John away from them. Dean wasn't particularly broken up about it, but John was his father, and he knew he needed to pay his respects. He almost saw red though, when he found out that John had made a deal. He knew that if push came to shove he would do the same for Sam, but he was a lot smarter than John, and he knew that if he was doing that, things will have gone horribly wrong in his life.

\--

When they pulled into Bobby's Sam and Dean both stumbled out of the car and settled onto the couch in Bobby's living room. Beers were passed around, and everyone was calm and relaxed. The sun rose on Bobby's yard as Sam and Dean progressively got drunk. They were finally free of their life's burden. They could indulge if they wanted to. As much as Dean loved his beer, he hated being drunk. It left him feeling out of control and there was a potential for bad mistakes. But, this was a special circumstance. So, he drank as much as he wanted to and let his mind go hazy and his world spun around him.

\--

The next time Dean's eyes opened it was to a splitting headache, the worst cotton mouth he had ever experienced, and a monster of a crick in his neck. As he checked in with his body, and the systems came back online, he was instantly regretting his decision to drink so much. But, he couldn't do anything about it now, so he pulled his head up from where it was resting, and allowed his neck to crack with the movement. He stretched out a little, being careful not to jostle his head too much because he knew that he would puke if he did. After he was looser than when he woke up, he got up to search for coffee and start on breakfast. Bobby's kitchen was a mess as always, but he found the coffee and the maker without a problem. Once the coffee was brewing, he started working on some greasy food for him and Sam.

As Dean moved throughout the kitchen, he heard his brother start to shift. He turned around and watched as his brother woke up. He knew instantly that Sam was much worse off than he was, but then again, Sam had always been a bit of a lightweight. He poured a cup of coffee for Sam and brought it to him. He said, "Rise and shine, Sammy. Our future awaits."

The groan/whimper that came from Sam's lips made Dean chuckle and head back into the kitchen to finish the food. After they were both coffeed, fed, and showered, the Winchester brothers both felt a little more human. As Dean sat on the porch looking out over the salvage yard, he realized that he could go to Harvard in person, as a real student, and he could bring Sam with him. As the ideas rolled about in his head, he knew he was going to have to tell Sam everything. He was going to have to share his life with Sam in a way that he never had. Sam knew him as Dean, his big brother, his protector, and his parent. He didn't know Dean as the Harvard educated lore expert, or the scholar in math and physics. This was going to rock Sam's world, but Dean wasn't sure if it would be in a good way or a bad way.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean heard the screen door open, he knew by the gait that his brother had joined him. After he settled next to his brother, Sam said, "You've been unusually quiet today, Dean."

"Just imagining the possibilities, Sammy," was Dean's reply.

Sam was quiet after that and they both looked out over the yard and considered their options. Dean was nervous. He was about to tell his brother that everything he thought he knew was wrong and that he didn't really know his brother as well as he thought he did. Dean took a deep breath and said, "Sammy, I have to tell you something."

Sam looked over and said, "Please don't tell me you did something stupid."

Dean chuckled and replied, "Actually, quite the opposite. Would you believe me if I told you I was a genius?"

Sam simply stared back at his brother and couldn't really find his voice. As he gaped, Dean became more and more uncomfortable. Sam finally replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that after you left for Stanford, I started attending Harvard University online and I have a Bachelors in Mythology and Lore and a double minor in math and physics," Dean almost whispered.

Sam heard him loud and clear though and said, "What?! Dean, why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't you ever tell Dad!?"

Dean sighed and said, "Because dad was fucked up. I think I knew it for a long time, but it was confirmed when he kicked you out."

Sam gaped at Dean again and he asked, "Then why did you stay behind?"

Dean smiled sadly and said, "Because I knew you needed to do that on your own. I knew that if I came with you, that you would still feel trapped and defined by me. You needed to go and define yourself."

As Dean watched his brother, he saw Sam's face change as he digested all of the new information he was getting. As Sam processed, Dean thought about what he wanted to do now that he was free from hunting. The first thing he wanted to do, really, was clean out the Impala's trunk. He wanted to be able to use his trunk as a trunk, not a freaking arsenal. Then he wanted to get a legal concealed carry permit. Dean felt that the possibilities were endless, so he started to dream big. He dreamt of a house for him and Sam in Massachusetts, with a backyard and everything that they never had in the motels that they had called home. He wanted a library, with all the books he never got the chance to read as a kid.

"Dean?" Sam called, pulling Dean from his daydreaming.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for supporting me in your own way," Sam replied, his eyes sparkling with love. Dean smiled and nodded, knowing that words weren't needed. He opened his arms and his brother fell into them. That was the moment for both Sam and Dean that they realized everything they needed was right here. Neither of them consciously realized it, but this was the moment that their souls bonded together. No one was ever going to come between the Winchesters ever again, and if someone tried to, they would not end up in a good place.


	5. Chapter 5

After their heart to heart, Dean said, "So, Sammy, I was thinking we would clean out the trunk, pack up and head to the good old state of Massachusetts."

Sam smiled and said, "I'm down."

They both headed back inside to grab a beer and then went out to the Impala to begin a thorough cleaning of its trunk and interior. Dean knew that Sam wouldn't do a very good job cleaning the interior, so Dean took it upon himself to do that part, while Sam went through the arsenal in the trunk and removed everything. Every speck of salt, goofer dust, and holy water was removed, along with every bullet, shell casing, and weapon. Nothing was left in there and then Sam began taking a hammer to the wooden box that had housed their arsenal when their father had installed it years before. As Sam removed the pieces from the back, Dean hummed along to the radio and wiped down the seats in his baby and took a vacuum to the floors.

Both finished about the same time and when Sam and Dean looked over the pile that had accumulated from their trunk, both broke out laughing, and neither one could really stop. Bent over at the waist, eyes streaming with tears, hands on their stomachs, and howling with laughter was how Bobby found them about fifteen minutes later. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he whistled, pulling the boys out of their laughing fit. He called, "You bringing all of that in, or are you going to stand out there laughing at it?" The Winchesters smiled and began collecting everything.

\--

Once everything was inside, Sam and Dean each took their pistols and a thin knife and the rest was going to stay at Bobby's. They didn't need the distraction in their lives, and once they found their place, they would come back and collect more of the books and other odds and ends that they wanted. Once that was done, Sam and Dean decided to call it a night and they headed up to sleep. When they reached the upstairs landing of Bobby's house, they looked at each other and silently headed to the room with the larger bed in it. While neither one had ever said anything aloud, both knew that their relationship was the furthest thing from normal and that honestly, it didn't really matter. No one would know they were brothers, other than themselves and Bobby, so no one would be grossed out about them. They were just another couple, and a few people happened to know they were brothers.

When they collapsed into bed, the two of them instantly gravitated toward one another. Sam opened up his arms and Dean cuddled into the warmth that his brother provided. It had been years since they'd shared a bed, but things just seemed to fall into place. Sam was the one usually cuddled into Dean, but due to his height, Sam just couldn't be the little spoon anymore. Dean was actually perfectly happy with that because truth be told, he loved cuddling. He loved the feeling of safety that came with being in someone else's arms. As both of their breathing evened out, both Winchester's fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smut here at the beginning. You have been warned!

Dean Winchester was used to waking up abruptly. His eyes always shot open and he was always a little breathless. But, now that things had finally slowed down, Dean was able to enjoy the mornings a little more and he was able to wake up on his own time. When his eyes fluttered open, and he saw his brother's sleeping face, he couldn't help the grin that overcame his face. He continued to watch his brother sleep as the rest of his body came online, and when it was finally all there, he would be oblivious not to notice the incredible morning wood that both he and his brother were supporting. Dean's grin turned wicked and unbeknownst to Sam, he was about to get the wake-up call of his life.

Dean's hand began to slowly trail down his brother's body. When it reached his pants, he trailed it over the top of the waistband, and more to the center of his body. He snuck his hand inside of the loose sweatpants Sam was wearing, happy that he had convinced his brother to go commando last night, and began feeling the comforting warmth and thickness of his brother's incredible erection. While Dean knew his brother's body, and he knew how it worked and functioned, this was one area where he knew little to nothing. Sam had always been a little bit of a prude about sex, so Dean was flying a little blind. But, he knew he was onto something when he heard a high pitched whine make it's way out of Sam's throat.

As Dean continued to pump his brother, he felt the arms that were wrapped around him tighten and Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open, pupils blown wide. Sam smiled and said, "More, Dean."

Dean took the challenge on and began to add more to his motion. He twisted at the head, and squeezed a little more at the base, and based on the gasps and moans he was getting from Sam, he was doing something right. Sam's eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, and he was keening under Dean's gentle touch. Before he could offer any warning, Dean felt his brother release and his hand was covered in hot, sticky fluid. Sam rolled onto his back and said, "You know I'm going to return that favor, right?"

"I would expect nothing less," was Dean's cocky reply.

Both smiled and they got up to start their day. After a longer than planned shower--Sam decided to collect on his IOU quickly--they ate, drank coffee, and started on their laundry. Dean wanted clean clothes to leave with, and he actually wanted to go through his stuff and keep only the stuff he really wanted. While he was doing that, Sam was doing research on a house for him and Dean that was near to Harvard. He knew Cambridge was expensive, but he didn't want to live in a big city like Boston. He preferred a more quiet place to live, but when he saw the cost of some of these places, his mouth fell open in shock and if his eyes hadn't had muscles keeping them in their sockets, they would have been on the floor.

When Dean came back from the laundry, Sam said, "We're not going to be able to afford anything, Dean."

Dean felt the grin come to his face before he even said anything and Sam knew something was up. Dean admitted, "One of the people in my class is a hacker. She helped me out with a few things, so I think we might be able to, Sammy. Laundry is almost done, so we'll pack up and head out within the hour, okay?"

Sam nodded, not quite believing his brother, but also knowing that Dean would never consciously lie to him. So, he packed up his laptop and began collecting all of his belongings that weren't clothes. As he looked at the small pile in front of him, he knew that his life was never going to be the same. While he was doing that, Dean was getting in touch with his hacker contact, Charlie. They had met in a class about Greek Myth and Lore and had immediately connected. Dean explained his situation to Charlie pretty early on, and she was able to set him up with some cash and a way to earn money without having to work so hard. Was it all legal? Well, no. But nothing about Dean's life up to that point had been, so what was one more crime?

Once that was done, the laundry was finished and Dean collected it and began folding it so they could get on the road. He was eager to get to the East coast because he knew that's where his and Sam's new life was waiting for them. Once the laundry was folded, he brought Sam's things to him and they both packed. They were both also buzzing with nervous excitement, and once they were done, they ran downstairs to give Bobby a proper goodbye and hit the road. When they saw Bobby sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee, they both smiled at the sight of the old man. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes, Bobby reminding both of them that if he didn't hear from them regularly, he would come out there and tan both of their hides. Neither wanted that, so Sam and Dean promised that they would keep in touch. After that was done, Sam and Dean packed the car with everything they owned, which wasn't much, and drove off to their new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, after splitting up the 22-hour drive, Sam and Dean pulled into Cambridge, MA. Both were exhausted but also felt completely at peace. When they arrived at their motel on the first night of the drive, when Sam fell asleep, Dean decided to splurge on something and looked up the nicest hotel in Cambridge. The results were overwhelming, he decided on the Presidential suite at the Kimpton Marlowe Hotel. He knew Sam would never expect it and he also requested that Champagne be waiting in the room for them when they arrived.

When they did pull in, Dean was lucky that Sam was asleep in the passenger seat. Dean pulled up to the front of the hotel, and he poked Sam, saying, "Sammy, wake up. We're here."

Slowly Sam roused from his nap, and when he saw the building in front of him, his eyes widened and he looked at his brother, questions written all over his face. Dean laughed and said, "We deserve a luxury hotel Sammy, don't you think?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, I think we're entitled."

Dean laughed, got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and met Sam on his side of the car. Dean handed his keys over to the valet attendant, and they headed inside. When Dean arrived at the front desk, he looked at the woman and said, "Room for Winchester?"

Sam couldn't stop staring at his brother, because first this hotel, and now it was booked with their real name? Sam couldn't believe it. While Dean was getting everything squared away, Sam was filing away all of this new information he had on his brother. It was an interesting dynamic that was emerging between them, but it was long past time that something changed, and he was glad it was for the better rather than for the worse. After the room was taken care of, they headed up so they could get the relaxing started. When Dean put the key in the door and then opened the door, Sam was totally and completely blown away. The room was huge and had a separate bedroom and bathroom and it looked like it was fit for a king. The smile on Dean's face was enough to stop Sam in his tracks and he said, "Dean, where in the hell did you get all of this money? And using our actual name?"

"Charlie. She hacked police records so nothing comes up from our name, and she also set me up with a program that skims money from some of the richest people in the world, converts it to USD, and then puts it in a bank account in the Caymans. We have money Sam, and you don't have to worry about a thing."

As Sam processed this information, Dean went to turn down the bed and get everything set up. He wanted this to be special for him and Sam, and he knew that both of them were going to take advantage of this time together. Once everything was how he wanted it, he went back into the living room to find Sam still staring into space, looking a little overwhelmed. Dean chuckled and said, "Sammy, this is your life now. It will take some getting used to, no doubt about it, but I want this to be our life. Now, there is a king sized bed in the bedroom with our name all over it, and I would love to take advantage of it now when we both are energized and can do something."

If there was one thing that Dean loved about his brother, it was the way he could see the fire light up in his eyes whenever he was a little turned on. Sam's laser focus was on Dean, and he was tearing through the buttons as fast as his hands would allow. Dean was doing the same, his rapt attention on Sam. When both were stripped of shirts, shoes, and socks, Dean stalked over to Sam and they met in a clash of lips and tongues. Neither one was able to keep the moans of pleasure down, as they both made their way into the bedroom and onto the bed. Sam may have ended up on top, but he knew it wasn't going to last forever, and he and Dean both were going to have to deal with being the bottom. It was the start of something totally new for the Winchesters, and to Dean, there was no better way to start this off then with fantastic sex.


	8. Chapter 8

After a week-long sex marathon that would have made one of Dean's Busty Asian Beauties blush, Sam and Dean were ready to start house hunting. With the money that Dean had, they were able to stay at the hotel another week, and Dean was confident he would be able to find something in their price range, which was unusually high for two people who had never really worked an honest day in their lives, and that had everything they could want.

When they finally left the hotel room to go and meet with the agent, Sam and Dean were both excited about the prospect of finding their home. They had both been dreaming of this moment for a long time, and they both knew that it was going to be so special to find a home that they both loved. As they drove to the first property they talked about all of the things that they wanted in a home. Sam wanted a spacious backyard, and Dean wanted a place where he could put books, and make a home office. He knew he was going to be doing a lot of work and he wanted a space that was his to work in. Dean also knew that the moment they were settled in, Sam was going to be asking for a pet. Dean was trying to avoid thinking about it, but when he did, he realized that he really didn't mind animals and that he would get Sam a pet if that's what he wanted.

When they pulled up to the house on Parker Street, first impressions were good. After shaking hands with the agent, they entered the house and were immediately awed. The house was about 4,500 square feet, and it had six bedrooms and five bathrooms. Dean was awed because he had never seen a house this beautiful, and Sam was awed because he had seen the price on the agent's paperwork. He had no idea how much money Dean was making but he was thankful that it was happening. As they toured around the house, both Winchesters knew that this was the house for them. When they finished the tour in the backyard, Dean frowned a little. He wished there was a bigger space for their future pet, likely a dog, to run around in, but he also knew that Sam would probably take their future dog on runs with him because he was into that kind of stuff.

After seeing the house, Sam and Dean turned to each other and both breathed, "It's perfect." When neither one was in disagreement with the other, they said it was the perfect house to the agent and they were able to get things rolling. The agent wasn't sure how long the process would take, but he knew that the owners wanted to get out ASAP, so they should be able to be in the house ASAP. Dean secretly hoped that ASAP meant by the end of the week, because that hotel was expensive. When Sam and Dean signed the paperwork, Sam felt like for the first time in his life, everything was perfect.

FOUR WEEKS LATER (Summer 2007)

After four weeks of hotel living, Sam and Dean were grateful to get out. They had moved from the Presidential Suite to a smaller room, and even though it wasn't the first time they had ever stayed long term at a hotel, they wanted their house. They wanted the home that they had been dreaming about for years. After signing the paperwork, Sam went immediately to work looking up furniture and other odds and ends that they would need for the house. Dean meanwhile was looking into protections for the house. He printed out photos of demon proofing sigils, he planned to add a permanent and hard to detect salt line around the property, an iron lintel, silver door handles, and other odds and ends that would make their home the safest place for them to be. While neither Sam nor Dean was too concerned about the supernatural getting to them, better to be careful. Dean also filled out legally concealed carry permits for both he and Sam. He wanted to feel safe, and the only way that would happen is if he was able to have a gun at his back and a knife in his boot.

After checking out of the hotel, Sam and Dean drove over to their home. It was weird to call the house theirs but weird in a good way. After parking the car, and bringing their meager belongings into the house, Sam said, "You know we are going to have to probably get a new car, right?"

Dean looked at his brother as if someone had just stolen their baby. He replied, "No! My baby is the only car we'll ever need."

Sam sighed, and said, "Dean, how do you expect us both to be able to function with only one car?"

"We've done it our whole lives!"

"Dean, we are creating new lives here. We need to start making new changes. One of them should be owning more than just one car. I need my freedom and I can't keep feeling like a teenager taking his dad's car. Whether you like it or not, we are purchasing a new car. Probably a truck," Sam argued, leaving no room for Dean to wiggle around.

With a put upon sigh, Dean replied, "Fine. But it has to be awesome, and not some frilly chick mobile."

Sam shook his head with a smile and said, "I don't know what it is about you that keeps me here."

Dean laughed and said, "You love my body, Sam."

Sam didn't reply, but Dean knew he had gotten the message. After exploring the house for a little while, Sam and Dean both decided to head out to the Honda dealership in Cambridge, to purchase a truck for them so they could begin furnishing their home. After trolling around the dealership for a few hours, they decided on the Ridgeline, mostly because it was the only truck, and while Sam wouldn't have minded a minivan, he knew Dean would have a fit over it. He chose the black model and he was able to follow Dean back to the house in his new 2007 Honda Ridgeline.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean decided buying furniture was terrible. While Sam had gotten a ton of information about all of the furniture he wanted, it was up to Dean to grab it and put it in their cart. After about an hour, Dean was spent and Sam was still raring to go. But, because Dean was an amazing older brother, and he knew he would be able to get something out of it later, he pushed on and they were able to buy the basics that they would need. Living room furniture, a bed big enough to sleep both of them, basic kitchen stuff, a mattress and box spring, sheets, towels, and plenty of other odds and ends. Dean was grateful for Sam's truck, though, because he knew, as much as he didn't want to admit it, the truck was helpful.

When they arrived back at the house, it was late in the evening and neither one of them was really in the mood to unpack or do anything, so they resolved to sleep in the Impala. They'd done it enough times that it wasn't weird, although it was uncomfortable. Dean settled into the front seat, while Sam settled into the back, and they both whispered goodnight to each other and fell into restless sleep.

\--

When the sun rose on the next day, it found the Winchester brother's both grumpy, and tired. Neither one had slept well in the car, and neither one was in a very good mood. But, when they entered the house and saw all of the boxes awaiting them, both of their moods lightened. Sam got to work on their bedroom, while Dean worked in the kitchen. Dean didn't like to advertise it, but he had a strong passion for cooking, and he was so excited to break in his new kitchen. Sam, meanwhile, was building the bed frame, dresser, and other bedroom furniture. While it was frustrating, he knew it would be more than worth it in the end, so he sucked it up and did it. Once that was done, he put it where he wanted it, and arranged the rest of the furniture around it. He needed Dean's help with the bed and box spring, but other than that he was able to set up the room all on his own.

With one bedroom reserved for them, the other five bedrooms all were going to serve as some other rooms for Sam and Dean. Two of them would be home offices for them because they both knew sharing an office would be hell and both also knew that they would be working a lot if they were both going to school. Two of the remaining three bedrooms would be set up as guestrooms, and the last remaining room would serve as their library. While at the furniture store, Sam had found some incredible floor to ceiling bookcases and purchased enough to cover one wall in the room that was going to be their library. Dean was excited because as much as Sam was the research nerd, he loved reading.

Once the bedroom and kitchen were set up, both of the brothers needed a break, and they thought the best way to take some time away from the house would be to purchase groceries. As Dean made the list, Sam puttered about the house, making his own list of things that he wanted. When Dean called Sam to go to the store, Sam was in their bedroom looking out over the balcony that was connected to the room. When Dean found his brother, he smiled at the sight of Sam framed by the blue sky and the sun shining in his eyes. "Sammy?" he called.

Sam turned around and smiled at the sight of his brother, his life partner, and his one true love. He replied, "Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, breathless, "I just can't believe that this is my life. I never thought I'd be able to have this, and now that I do, it's feeling a bit overwhelming."

"I know Sammy. I'm overwhelmed too. Instead of going to the store, you wanna head out to dinner and find something good to eat?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled and said, "That sounds amazing."

So, both brothers went inside and grabbed coats and phones and then headed out to find something to eat. After coming upon a local diner, Dean knew that this would make Sam happy. He knew what he was walking into, and he would relax in the familiar environment. When they walked in, the smell of burgers and pancakes immediately relaxed Dean, and he could see the calm overcoming his brother. When the waitress came up to ask them for their order, both brothers knew what they wanted. A bacon cheeseburger for Dean, and a chicken salad for Sam. As they ate and talked, neither one really noticed the outside world. Both were invested in the conversation that they were having with the other, and nothing was going to take them away from that. After dishes were cleared, and the bill was paid, the brothers got back in the car and drove home. When they arrived, neither one had to convince the other to come up to bed. Both were spent from the long day putting together furniture and realizing that this was their life.


	10. Chapter 10

Late Summer 2007

It took far longer than Dean would have liked, but after about a month, the house was the way they wanted it. After many more trips to the furniture store, Lowes/Home Depot, and Target, Sam and Dean's house was done. All of the protections had been installed, and the house was as cozy as it was large. All of the furniture was done in dark wood or leather, and it added a sense of homeyness to the large and airy property. Sam and Dean's bedroom had been left as it was when Sam set it up, with a few notable changes. Namely that the bed frame was reinforced, because after one night of extracurriculars, they both knew it was needed.

When Sam went about designing his office, he knew he wanted something modern, but also something warm and inviting. He had purchased the Bestar Ridgeley U-Shaped Desk, in a Dark Chocolate Brown. It was sleek and modern, but also inviting and warm, just like he wanted. Since he had snagged the office with the bigger window, he put the desk so it faced the window and he was able to look out and see the city of Cambridge. He had spruced up the room with some inexpensive, but nice artwork, and he added a nice rug and a small couch so he could relax in here if needed. He was happy with the way his office looked, and now all he needed was a reason to use it.

Dean, on the other hand, went with a warm touch to his office. He repainted the room a deep burgundy, and he installed the Sauder Palladia Executive Desk Office Set, that was stained a deep brown and made the room feel a little like a cave. With the addition of two chairs in front of the desk and some art on the walls, the room felt like it was fit for a scholar. The one thing he needed in his office was a big bookcase so he could keep some of his favorites close by.

If Sam and Dean's offices were reflections of them, their library was a reflection of Bobby. They went and purchased a couch from a thrift store, had it reupholstered, and grabbed two comfy chairs to go along with it. The room was a warm brown, and there was a wall of bookshelves that both of the brothers couldn't wait to fill up with books. Soon, they were going to have to take a trip to Bobby's so they could grab some of their books and maybe steal a few of his along the way.

The two guest rooms were decorated almost exactly the same with their simple white bedframes, and deep brown furniture. Neither brother wanted to make too much of a fuss about it, so they didn't. Any guests they had over wouldn't mind, and if they did, well then that was their problem. Their living and dining room was a space that both brothers had labored over for longer than they'd like to admit. The whole house had this light theme going on, and neither brother was super into that, so they painted the living and dining areas a nice shade of grey and installed cozy leather furniture to add some warmth to the space. They added window treatments in front of all of the windows, and that helped the effect that they wanted. Because the first floor of the house was so open, they decided to use one of the rooms as a formal sitting room, and the other as a formal dining room. Dean had found a set of gorgeous lady chairs, that he had reupholstered, and added in a deep wooden table so they could entertain successfully.

The formal dining room was one of Dean's favorite rooms in the house. After buying a dining room set that he loved, he had the chairs reupholstered, because their original fabric was terrible, and he was able to set everything up the way he wanted it. Downstairs had become Sam's domain, and he was in love with everything about the space. He had purchased a plush sectional, along with a few large fluffy chairs so that there were options, along with throw pillows galore and an area rug that made the space feel like home. He grabbed a deep brown TV cabinet and purchased the largest TV that was available to him. After installing everything, he knew that this room was going to be his and Dean's favorite place, second only to their bedroom. Also, the bedroom that was on the bottom floor was the one that became their library. The spaces worked together so well, it was meant to be. The Winchesters loved their home, and it was time that they got a move on with the rest of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

After getting their house settled, Dean decided it was time to speak to his advisor and let them know that he had moved close to campus and was ready to start attending in person. He was nervous as all hell, but he was also so excited because this was probably the first time in his life that he was going to be able to truly express how smart he really was. After he got off the phone with his advisor, he had a meeting for he and Sam set up for the next day at about three. He decided today he was going to go with Sam and purchase some new clothes and other odds and ends for them because he knew that they were vastly underprepared for the Massachusetts winters, and he also knew that they were going to need some new stuff to work for their new life. Jeans and flannel didn't work for every occasion, as much as Dean wished for that to be true.

As he and Sam left the house in the Impala, Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam. He had never seen Sam this happy, and it was like he was meeting his brother all over again. He was getting to know someone he had never really met, and he felt like Sam was experiencing the same thing with him. When they pulled up to the mall that he knew housed the Macy's, he was immediately overwhelmed. But when Sam put his arm on Dean's shoulder, he was able to relax, and push through the discomfort. When they walked into the store, Dean was met with more overwhelming feelings, but Sam's presence at his back helped keep him relaxed.

\--

After hours in the Macy's, both Winchesters had everything they needed for their wardrobe and a few other odds and ends that they might not have needed, but wanted, and could afford. In loading up the car, it was then that both of the brothers came to the shocking realization that they could keep all of this stuff, and it wasn't for some hunt. This was their life and they both were happier than they ever had been.

\--

When their meeting rolled around at the admissions office, Sam and Dean were sitting in the waiting room, both nervous. When Dean's name was called, he kissed Sam and headed back. When he entered the office, the person sitting at the desk was not the person he expected. She was young, gorgeous, and someone that he would have put the moves on if he wasn't in a committed relationship. She flashed a smile and said, "Well, Mr. Winchester, you were certainly not what I was expecting. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

He flashed her a smile and said, "Likewise. Now, I would love to get this moving so I can start my next round of classes and get this show on the road."

She looked a little surprised, and said, "Well, have you decided on the degree you wanted to pursue?"

"I think I want to pursue a double in Math and Physics. I loved getting the minor, and I would love to add it to my list. I think after that, I'm going to start work on my Masters. Do you have a recommendation for a path?" he asked.

"I sure do. Let me print out some paperwork for you, and then we can get you registered for your next round of classes. And I think it's great for you to start considering your Masters. Maybe while you're getting it, you can serve as a professor for the undergrads. I think you might have a gift for teaching."

Dean smiled and said, "I'll think about it. Now that we're done here, we can move on to my partner. I'll go get him and we can talk about his goals."

She smiled and Dean got up to grab Sam. When he saw Dean he asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"Great. Going to start on my Math and Physics Bachelors ASAP, and I am thinking about doing my Masters after that. She recommended I consider teaching, but I don't think I'll do that. Now, I think it's your turn to have your meeting," Dean replied.

Sam gaped at him, and asked, "Dean, what did you do?"

"I might have said that my partner was special and gotten him a meeting with an admissions person because I know he wants to continue his schooling," Dean replied.

The smile on Sam's face was beautiful and made Dean so happy. As they both headed back to the office, their hands were joined between them and neither one wanted to let it go. When they walked in, the counselor looked at Sam and smiled approvingly and then her face kind of fell. Sam laughed and said, "I know. The gay ones are always the cutes and taken. Your guy is out there, I promise."

He whipped out the puppy eyes with it, and the woman was instantly happy again. Dean was impressed with his brother's uncanny ability to read people, and he knew that it would help him succeed in anything that he ever did. They both sat down and Sam explained that he had been at Stanford Pre-Law but left after he lost his girlfriend. The counselor seemed impressed and explained that he could continue on the law pathway, but he could also change if he wanted to. As Sam thought this over, he was overwhelmed at the possibilities.

He thought about it for probably a lot longer then he should have, but he said, "I want to stay with the Law pathway, but I want to add a double minor in Mythology and Lore, and Psychology."

The counselor looked impressed and replied, "That's ambitious, but based on what I've heard, I think you'll be able to handle it. In order to see where you're at with classes here, you'll need to be tested. Can you stay for more of the afternoon so we can get you moving as soon as possible?"

Sam nodded and Dean was willing to let his brother stay. It would give him time to explore the campus and learn as much as he could about the place that he was going to call his second home for the next while.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean Winchester wasn't often terrified. He had seen some of the most horrifying things in the world and hadn't batted an eyelash. But, it was his first day of formal classes at Harvard, and he was piss your pants nervous. Sam knew he was scared shitless, so he made Dean his favorite breakfast, and tried to keep a hand on him at all times. Sam was starting classes as well, but he wasn't nervous; just excited. He was thrilled to start on his Major and Double Minor, and he knew that he was going to make amazing memories here with Dean.

Just before they left the house, Sam turned to Dean and said, "You're going to kill it today, okay?"

Dean gulped and nodded at Sam and said, "Same goes for you, Bitch."

Sam grinned and said, "Jerk."

They grabbed hands and left the house, neither one of them really feeling the need to hide their relationship or their closeness. When they arrived on campus, both Winchesters were overwhelmed, but also excited. Dean was more overwhelmed, whereas Sam was more excited. They walked to the middle of the quad and looked around at the campus. They turned to each other and Dean whispered, "Love you, Sammy. Good luck."

Sam's smile was blinding as he replied, "Love you too, Dean. And the same goes for you."

Their hands fell apart and they headed to their first classes of the new semester. Sam's class was related to his Law degree, and Dean was headed to one of his advanced math courses. If the other brother was asked to take those classes, neither one of them would have lasted a week. But, for each of them, they were perfect.

\--

At the end of a long first day, the Winchesters met up in the place where they had separated that morning. While neither one of them had a completely full schedule, they knew that if they decided to meet up in their free time, they would not be able to get anything done. So, they each agreed to stay away from the other until the end of the day. That meant that Sam and Dean didn't see each other until about eight o'clock PM, because Sam had a late class. Dean spent his time at the library, working on his homework until he looked at the clock and it was five to eight. He packed up and headed to the quad so he could meet Sam. This was about the longest he had gone without speaking to Sam, excluding the Stanford years, and it unsettled him. He was lucky that they were able to text because without that, he would have been driven up the wall.

He stood in the spot he had walked away from that morning, and he scanned the area back and forth, keeping an eye out for Sam. When he saw him, he smiled and he realized how much he missed him throughout the day. As Sam approached, his grin grew as well, and when they met, Sam leaned down and placed his lips on Dean's in a chaste kiss. He whispered, "Missed you."

"Missed you too," was Dean's reply.

They separated, joined hands, and headed home. They were lucky that it was still summer, even if it was late into the season, because it was still a little light outside, and it wasn't freezing at night. They strolled home, talking quietly about their days. Sam regaled Dean with stories of his Law, Mythology, and Psychology courses, while Dean told Sam about his math and physics courses. Sam was still shocked at the fact that Dean was pursuing a degree in math and physics, but he was learning to get used to it.

When they arrived home, they both dropped their bags by the door and headed to the kitchen to grab a bite. One of Dean's genius ideas was pre-preparing meals for them because he knew both of them were going to be too tired to cook when they got home. Dean made breakfast every morning, and he and Sam both bought lunch on campus because it was convenient. Would they both have preferred home cooked food? Of course. But they were far too busy to spend time cooking themselves lunch every day.

After eating, they both headed up to their individual offices and got to work. They both had a mountain of homework to finish, and it was reminding Dean of one of the reasons he hated school so much. He had this much work when he was doing it online, but it didn't feel like there was as much pressure. Sam, meanwhile, was working away on his homework, thrilled to have something to use his office for. He had placed all of his books in the bookshelf he had bought, and he was so excited to begin culminating a bunch of books to read and learn from. If there was one thing Sam loved about school it was the constant availability of books. He was a voracious reader, and as much as Dean tried to hide it, so was his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer 2008

It took them longer than they would have liked, but the brothers Winchester settled into post-hunting life. They worked hard in school, spent as much time together as they could, and they were both making friends. Sam had befriended a young man by the name of Kevin Tran, while Dean's online friend Charlie had become a real-life friend. The four of them had become a little cohort, and they loved spending time together. Tonight they planned to hang out at a club for a while because they had some time off for vacation. Summer weather was rolling in, but classes had ended for the summer a few weeks prior. After a year of packed schedules, classes, homework, and general stress, Sam and Dean were basking in the free time, but they both wanted to do something. So, they got in touch with Kevin and Charlie and they agreed that they should go out.

One thing that Sam and Dean had both wanted from their house was separate closets. After living out of duffel bags for their entire lives, it was nice to have a space to store their clothes permanently. As they both stood in the small rooms that housed their clothing, both were trying to decide what they should wear so the other would think they looked drool-worthy. While both of them had been getting plenty, they hadn't had a night out like this in a while. Plus, both of them thought the other looked amazing in anything he wore, so they both took it as a challenge to try and out sexy each other.

As Sam was combing through his clothes, he came upon a black t-shirt, that was probably too small for him, but he knew it would be tight and Dean would love it. He threw on a black button up over top but left the buttons undone. He grabbed his tightest pair of dark slacks and a pair of simple black shoes. He knew he was going to be spending a lot of time on his feet, so he went with comfort over style. Dean, on the other hand, was going through his closet and came upon a blood red button up that Sam had chosen, and paired it with a pair of tight, dark-wash jeans. He added a black belt, black shoes, and decided to roll up his sleeves.

Sam heard the doorbell ring just as he was finishing getting ready, so he called to Dean, "I'll get it."

Dean didn't reply, but Sam assumed he had heard. When Sam answered the door, Charlie and Kevin were standing there and both of them looked great. Kevin was wearing a nice button down and jeans, while Charlie was dressed in a little black number with a pair of fishnets and flats. Sam grinned and said, "Hey. Dean's still getting ready, but come on in."

They both walked in the house and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Sam sat with them for a little and then decided that he wanted to change his clothes. He made his apologies, and headed back up, trying to avoid Dean in the process. He was successful and switched out the black t-shirt for a black wife beater because he knew that they drove Dean nuts. He threw on a short-sleeved black button up over it but left the buttons undone. He left his bottom half the same but decided that he probably wasn't going to keep his hands off Dean when they got home, so removed his briefs and made sure he was prepped for the night of activities to come. He raced back downstairs and all eyes had turned to him. When he saw Dean though, the rest of the world faded away. He was wearing the deep red shirt Sam had bought him and he looked sinful. Not to mention the tousled hair and the way his jeans looked.

When Dean saw his brother, his pants immediately tightened, and the room shot up a few degrees. His jaw fell open and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off Sam that night. He walked up to his brother, and said, "Damn. You look sexy as hell."

Sam smiled a sultry grin and replied, "I try. You too."


	14. Chapter 14

While at the club, both Sam and Dean drank more than they should, but then again, it was their first night out in a long time, and both of them needed it. They needed the time together and they needed the time away from their house. As much as they loved it, it was nice to go somewhere else. Because both were drunker than they had been in a long time, Kevin and Charlie agreed to find a taxi when the night was over. Once everyone was piled into the car, Charlie directed the driver to the home of the Winchesters, and when they arrived, they stumbled in and everyone shakily made their way to bed. Sam and Dean were laying next to each other in their large bed, and Sam whispered, "Love you, Dean."

Dean smiled drunkenly, and replied, "Love you too Sammy."

The smile on Sam's face was very drunk, but also very real. They say that drunk thoughts are sober honesty, and Sam's smile looked so honest at that moment, Dean's heart was threatening to burst from his drunken body. He looked Sam in the eye and said, "I don't know if you'll remember this in the morning, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sammy. I want to be yours until the day I die."

Sam was still smiling and he whispered, "I don't know if you'll remember this either, but I want a puppy. Also, after we are together forever, I want a baby."

Dean was stunned into silence, and he knew his life would never be the same. He knew that if he agreed to this, his entire world would be completely different and he would never be able to go back. As his drunken brain tried to process the information that was coming in, his heart made the decision for him, and he said, "Sure Sammy. You can have whatever you want."

\--

Sam and Dean both woke the next morning with monster hangovers and no real memories of what had been said the night before. They were both buck naked though, so Sam assumed that he and Dean had gotten up to something. Both stared at each other, and Sam asked, "Did anything happen last night?"

"I honestly don't remember. I think you asked for something and I told you that it was fine, but I could be wrong," was Dean's foggy reply.

Both brothers groaned out of bed and got started on their morning routine. As Dean began making breakfast, Sam was responsible for waking Kevin and Charlie. Once all were awake and in the kitchen watching Dean cook, conversation flowed easily. It was as if the four of them had known each other their whole lives, or at least in another life. None of them felt out of place when they were hanging out and all of them were comfortable.

Once Charlie and Kevin left, Sam tried to remember some of the things that happened between arriving home from the club and the predictably amazing sex that had occurred between him and Dean. As he wracked his brain, a few thoughts made their way into his head and he exclaimed, "Did you promise me a puppy, Dean!?"

At Sam's exclamation, Dean remembered some of the things he had said the previous night. He replied, "I think I did. I think I also promised my life to you, and also made a promise to give you a kid. Now that I'm not drunk off my ass, I'm fine with the puppy and being with you for the rest of our lives, but I might pump the breaks on the kid thing. Let's both finish our degrees and then see if we can both find well-paying jobs, and then we'll go from there. We have plenty of time left in our lives and I know that you want a family more than anything, but we still need to finish transitioning out of hunting and make sure we can raise a kid."

Sam stared back at his brother like he had three heads. "Dean, it's been over a year. We haven't been on a hunt since killing Azazel, we've both more than settled in at school, and we're both the happiest we've ever been. I do agree that we should wait a little longer to try and adopt or have a surrogate, but I feel like you're holding back."

Dean stared back at Sam as if seeing him for the first time. This was the man he had known his entire life. He knew Sam better than Sam knew himself, and the same was true for Sam about Dean. The man standing in front of him had seen Dean through it all, and even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done, he knew letting Sam go was the best decision he could make. Sam had changed so much from the wiry 18-year-old who left for California, to the tall, broad, and gorgeous 23-year-old who was his entire life. Dean was left a little breathless as the thoughts rolled through his head and he breathed, "I love you, Sam. So god damn much. Go get dressed."

"I love you too, Dean. So god damn much," Sam replied as he went upstairs to get dressed.

Dean called out to him, "Look sexy!"

Sam laughed and replied, "I always do."

\--

Once both were dressed, Sam in a white button down and black slacks, and Dean in a white button down and grey slacks, they loaded into the Impala and Dean began driving. Sam still didn't know what was going on, but he trusted Dean enough to just follow his lead. As they drove through Cambridge, Sam watched the town pass him by. As the Impala slowed, Sam looked at where he was, and his eyes widened. Dean opened his door, he stepped out and asked, "What is going on Dean?"

Dean laughed and replied, "Sam. We're standing in front of a jewelry store. What the fuck do you think we're doing?"

Sam just gaped at Dean, and Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's hand and they made their way inside. As they approached the counter, the young woman working noticed them and smiled. She asked them what they were looking for and together they said, "Engagement and wedding rings."

She grinned and brought out the trays of men's engagement and wedding rings. As Sam and Dean looked through them, they both were thinking about the things that had brought them to this moment. Once they both had made their decisions, they were rung up at the counter and Dean paid for all of the rings. They left the store, and Dean began the drive to the Cambridge courthouse. The idea had been floating around in his head for a long time, but he also knew this was a big step for him and Sam. When they pulled up to the courthouse, they walked in, hands entwined, newly bought engagement rings on fingers, and each other's wedding rings in pockets. They approached the window and asked the clerk if there was a room they could get married in. She grinned and replied, "We just happen to have one open. I'm sure you both want to get it done, so let's get going."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean Winchester didn't cry. Even when he did, he always told people that he wasn't crying, his eyes were sweating. But, on this day, standing in front of Sam, staring into his multi-colored eyes, his eyes were flooded with tears and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Sam looked just as wrecked as the officiant spoke the words of the wedding ceremony. He asked Sam and Dean to say their vows, and Dean nearly passed out when Sam began to speak. He said, "Dean, I've known you since before I knew what love meant. We've been through hell together, and I wouldn't want to do any of it without you. When I lost mom and you lost dad, we were both there for the other, and I knew you were everything to me. I love you more than anything else in the world, and I know that you love me just as much. Thank you for everything. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for letting me go. Thank you for bringing me back. I will never be able to pay you back for that love."

Dean's eyes were leaking more, and he took a shuddering breath in, and said, "Sammy. Oh god, Sammy. The first time I met you, I knew you were mine forever. I knew no one else would ever hold my heart. When you lost mom, I was the one who took her place in your life, and I was responsible for making sure you were well taken care of. Your dad was in so much pain. When I lost my dad, you stood beside me like a rock. Even when I pounded that rock like it was a punching bag, you still stayed. You stood by me when I was at my worst. You've seen me through it all. I love you more than anything else in the world, and that's saying something because you know how much I love pie and burgers. Thank you for being my rock. Thank you for carrying me when I was stumbling. Thank you for allowing me to open up on my own time. Thank you for coming back to me. Your love is the best thing in my life, and I couldn't have done any better than you."

Both men had fat tears in their eyes, and the officiant said, "Well, you can put the rings on each other, but I think you know this is all formality. Your love is strong and it will stand the test of time. I now pronounce you husbands. Now kiss."

Both of them were laughing at the officiant's words, and their lips crashed together in a heated and emotional kiss. As they tasted each other, the officiant left the room to get all of the paperwork together. After the paperwork was signed, Sam and Dean took their marriage license and headed home. When they arrived, they walked in and Dean whispered, "Let's go get you that puppy, Mr. Winchester."

Sam grinned and replied, "Okay, Mr. Winchester. I love you, Dean."


	16. Chapter 16

Dean POV

After a little computer searching, Sam found a local rescue shelter, where we could find our perfect puppy. It was a little outside of town, but we were still both blissed out on the post-marriage high, so we didn't really care that much. On the drive, our hands were entwined between us, and Sam was fidgeting the entire ride there. I knew he was excited, but I honestly was nearly at my breaking point with him. When we finally pulled up to the shelter, I was happy to finally get away from his excited and overwhelming energy.

We walked into the shelter, and the woman at the front desk greeted us with a smile. She asked us if she could help us and Sam explained that we were there to adopt. The woman grinned and took us to the room where the dogs were kept. I could see Sam's face light up and I knew I had to nip one thing in the bud before it got out of hand. I looked to him and said, "I draw the line at two. Don't make me drag you out of here Sam." That helped him focus a little more, and he seemed to calm down a little bit, even being surrounded by a few dozen dogs and puppies combined. I looked around and watched as all of the dogs crowded around us, vying for our attention. I noticed a particularly lively little puppy, that was jumping on his friends to get attention. I scooped it up in my arms and it was licking my face with wild abandon. I grinned down at the little pup and when I looked over to check on Sam, he had shifted positions, and he was on the floor and it looked like he had a blanket of wiggliness all over him. He was laughing out loud, and I don't think I had ever heard him laugh like that.

I grinned even wider and we continued to meet the rest of the jumpy little furballs in the room. Sam looked completely at peace, and I was quickly coming around to the idea of animals in general. Before this, I thought they were all just annoying little attention seekers, but seeing how Sam was reacting and even looking at how I was feeling, I realized that there was something really special about animals.

After playing with all the dogs for a while, Sam and I settled on our choices. I didn't expect it, but Sam chose a Female, tri-color Pembroke Welsh Corgi puppy, and I picked out a small Male, German Sheppard puppy. They both were adorable, and I knew they would bring a little life into our household. After we made our choices, we filled out the paperwork, and we thanked the woman who was working there for all of her help. We left with the puppies in our arms, and when we reached home, we let them loose on the house. I was a little nervous about them leaving a mess, but the person at the shelter had assured us that they were both sort of housetrained, and they would be able to let us know when they needed to go out.

As they were exploring, Sam was researching about local vet offices, and I was making a list of supplies that we were going to need to pick up from the store and other things. After making my list, I went to go and see where they were and what shenanigans they were getting into. I found the Corgi in Sam's office, sniffing with wild abandon, and it seemed like she wanted to chew on everything. I saw some slobber on Sam's couch, and I laughed at the thought. The German Sheppard, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, already getting into trouble there. Who knew what he was looking for, but I knew he was a trouble maker. Just like me, I guess. I think the two puppies were going to get along swimmingly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I lost inspiration for a bit there. I had some inspiration hit this past week, so more chapters are coming. :)

Summer 2009

Another year went by, and Sam and Dean were still basking in post-hunting life. They'd taken numerous trips to visit Bobby, and it was really nice to see the crotchety old man. Sam was almost done with his Law degree, and he had finished his minors fairly quickly. He was happier than he'd ever been, and he was looking forward to the life that he was in. Dean had finished his Master's, and to his own shock, he found that he actually loved teaching. Harvard was thrilled to hire a scholar as brilliant as Dean to teach for them, and Dean was just happy to have a job. Sam helped him a little with the lesson plans, and he was happy to have his beautiful husband alongside him. 

The puppies were also amazing. Sam and Dean, much to his own chagrin, loved those dogs like children, and they both knew they spoiled them, but they honestly didn't care. They wanted to give those pups a great and happy life, and it was their goal to make them the happiest dogs known to man. The little corgi had grown into a gorgeous dog, and her name was Amelia, Melly for short. Dean named their German Sheppard puppy, who had grown into a handsome young dog, Benny. Both Melly and Benny were healthy, happy dogs, who got put through their paces often. Sam took them both on his runs around the area, and the pups came back tired, whilst Sam often came back energized. Dean was in charge of obedience paces, and he was a bit of a drill sergeant with it. He did it as often as the dogs would allow, which for Melly, was once every couple of days, and for Benny, it was daily. The grin on his face when he worked with the dogs was something that Sam saw often and made him melt.

Both Sam and Dean had been looking into adoption or surrogacy, and both knew they wanted to wait until Sam had finished his degree, passed the bar, and had a confirmed job at a firm. He was nervous as hell about all of those milestones, but he was excited to get through and past them. He wanted his life with Dean to include children. But as is the usual case in life with the Winchesters, things change, and sometimes that change is more than anyone could have ever anticipated.

Dean got the call from Bobby while he was teaching one of his summer classes. He had Bobby's number set to certain ringtone so he would know to answer it. Bobby wouldn't call him if it wasn't something important. He knew Dean was teaching, so it must have been hunting related, and very serious. Dean stepped out of class for a moment and answered with, "What's the deal, Bobby?"

"We got a little situation in Pontiac, Illinois. I need you and Sam here ASAP. I think this might be something you're interested in."

Dean sighed and said, "I have classes to teach today, and Sam's in summer Law classes all day. We'll book it tonight when both of us are done, but we need to get back here before next week."

Bobby understood, and they hung up. Dean quickly texted Sam, giving him the rundown of the case, and then headed back into his classroom to teach his lessons. He was distracted, and his students noticed, but he tried his best to be present. After all of his classes finished, he breathed a sigh of relief, and he headed to his faculty office to find Sam already there. He looked stunning as always, but he also looked intensely worried. He looked up at Dean's entrance, and asked, "Is what you texted me all you know?"

He nodded and said, "That's all Bobby told me. Didn't go into too much detail."

Sam nodded and said, "Alright then. Let's get on the road, and then we'll call Bobby and see if he can fill us in."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in some new SPN characters. See end of chap for more notes.

When Sam and Dean finished the sixteen-hour drive to Pontiac, both of them were exhausted, but they both knew hunting waited for no one. Both were used to the luxury of regular sleep, so they were doing okay. Bobby gave them the address to a local hotel, and he met them at the lobby. Hugs were passed around, and Bobby said, "I couldn't think of anyone else to call."

They both nodded and headed up to the room that Bobby had booked. When they stepped into the room, both Winchester's attention was drawn by the two lumps on one of the queen-sized beds. They looked at Bobby, and he said, "James and Amelia Novak were killed by bad mojo. Two kids, one biological, Claire Novak, and one foster, Alex Jones. They need a home, and I know the system has been terrible to Alex, and I don't want Claire going through the same thing. I know you were waiting until you both had secure jobs, but I don't have the room to house them, and I think you two would be perfect. Your place would provide a change of scenery for them, and that might do them some good."

Sam and Dean both stood staring open-mouthed at Bobby. Dean was the one to break the silence with, "You want us to take in two tween girls? Bobby, we've spent most of our lives with men. You couldn't think of anyone else to ask?"

Bobby looked at Dean and said, "Dean, you and Sam are among the best men I know, and I know you will make great parents to these two young girls."

Sam and Dean looked between themselves and Sam said, "We need to talk it over for a minute. You mind?"

He nodded and Sam took Dean by the hand and dragged him out of the room. When the door closed to the hotel room, Sam looked at Dean and said, "I know you, and I know you already love them, despite what your head is telling you. Listen to that organ in your chest, Dean. It's good for something else other than just pumping blood through your chest. Is it going to be a little awkward? Hell yeah. But I know we can make it work. We have space in the house, and we can support them. Dean, we've been waiting for a sign. We thought it was going to be me getting a great job at a great law firm, but maybe this is our sign that now is the time for us to take this leap."

Dean looked back at Sam and his heart was thudding in his chest. He replied, "Damn, Sammy. How do you know me so well?"

"I know you just as well as you know me. Now, let's get back inside and tell Bobby we're going to take those girls back home with us," Sam replied with a smile.

Dean grinned and they both headed back into Bobby's hotel room. When he saw them the smile that broke out on his face was one of the few and far between they'd seen from him. He said, "I'm going to coordinate everything with the state of Illinois, and try and get it all legal for you to foster them, and then, maybe, if everything goes okay, to adopt."

Sam and Dean both nodded, grateful to have Bobby in their lives, so he could handle the legal and paperwork side of everything so they could focus on the two lumps in the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking Claire is around 12 or 13, and Alex is about 15 or 16. Hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Sam and Dean had sorted everything out with Bobby, he told them he has booked them a room, and they should get some rack time, and when the girls woke up, he would come to get them. Both Sam and Dean agreed, because the sixteen-hour drive through the night hadn't done them any favors, and they both needed a little sleep. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, as usual, and everything seemed to be okay.

\--

Both were woken by the sound of a knock at the door, and both startled awake. Bobby said from the other side of the door, "Both of them are awake."

Dean yelled back, "Be there in a sec!"

They heard Bobby's retreating footsteps, and Dean turned back to Sam and whispered, "Well, back to the grind, huh?"

Sam smiled and said, "Nope. Back to helping those girls have a life. We're going to do for them, what Dad didn't do for us. Their lives might have been destroyed by the monsters under the bed, but they're not going to turn out like us."

"We didn't turn out so bad," Dean replied.

Sam chuckled, got out of bed and stretched his body, saying, "I'm not saying we did Dean, however, I am saying that I don't want them to know anything other than a stable home with stable people in their lives. They don't need the life we had. Now, let's go meet these two and see what the deal is."

Dean nodded and they both freshened up and headed to Bobby's room. Bobby had told them he was going to leave them alone for a little while, so they could get to know each other without his influence. They knocked on the door, and when it opened the person standing at the door was small, blonde, and quite cute. Dean smiled and asked, "So, which one are you? Claire or Alex?"

There was a pain in the young girl's eyes, but a small smile quirked on her lips and she replied, "I'm Claire. Alex is over there. So you're the Sam and Dean Bobby was telling us about."

"We are," Sam replied. "Hello Alex. It's nice to meet you."

Alex was a little older, she had olive skin, dark hair, and she looked haunted. Sam approached slowly and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. She replied, "Hi."

Sam looked back to Dean, and Claire interjected with, "Alex doesn't talk much. I don't think I've ever heard her say more than a few words in a sentence."

Dean looked at Alex, and his heart hurt. This young woman looked so afraid of everyone and everything, it was heartbreaking. He smiled at Alex, and said, "Well, we might just need to change that, because we Winchesters love to talk. About everything."

Sam laughed to himself and Alex turned and Sam added, "It wasn't always that way. You say whatever you want to, okay? We'll still love you no matter what."

Alex's eyes widened and she looked at Sam like she was seeing him for the first time. A small smile came to her face, and she scooted a little closer to Sam. It seemed like she wanted to get into Sam's personal bubble but didn't want to ask permission. Sam smiled and said, "Dean knows this rule, but you can get as close as you want, whenever you want. Okay?"

She nodded and quickly scooted all the way next to Sam, so close in fact that Dean was sure she was trying to merge with him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She buried her head in his chest, and Sam was shocked, but also so happy. He wrapped his arms around the young girl and held her close. Dean and Claire were watching from afar, both happy that their sibling, biological or not, was happy. Dean looked to Claire and whispered, "You know the same goes for me, right? We don't do personal space in this family."

Before he could blink, he had a body that was attached to his and was hugging him as tightly as her young arms would allow. Her breathing was shaky, and Dean could tell she'd been holding it together for far too long. Dean maneuvered himself and Claire to the other bed in the room, and the four of them just sat for a long time wrapped in each other's arms, grieving and learning to love each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to add Alex and Claire to this story's canon, and I'm even more excited about where it's going. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

After tears were dried and introductions finished, Bobby returned to check on everyone. When everything seemed okay, he explained how this was going to work. It was complicated, but it was the way these things sometimes have to go. Sam and Dean were going to take Claire and Alex back home, while Bobby handled everything here, but once they got back home, they were going to have to go to the courthouse and handle all of this insanity. It made Sam and Dean feel overwhelmed, but also completely excited about the prospect of these girls being theirs. 

After packing up Claire and Alex's meager belongings, the four of them piled back into the car for the long drive back to home. The conversation flowed easily between them, but the girls didn't reveal what happened to their parents, and Dean and Sam both were getting increasingly nervous about it. When they stopped for the night, which they wouldn't have done if not for the girls, they grabbed two rooms, one with two queens, and the other with a king. They made sure that the rooms were right next to each other, so someone could be alerted if something went wrong.

Sam and Dean fell into bed early, and without much preamble. They were exhausted and had forgotten how tiring cross country road trips could be. But their sleep was short-lived, because, in the middle of the night, there was a loud knock on their door. Dean rushed to put clothes on, while Sam went to answer the door in his boxer-briefs. Claire stood in the doorway, ashen-faced, and trembling. She whispered, "Alex is having one of her night terrors. Please help her."

Sam nodded, and Dean left the room with Claire to try and get Alex to calm down. Sam dressed quickly, and headed next door and found Claire and Dean both holding Alex down, trying to keep her still. She was screaming herself hoarse, and trying to get out of their hold, but Dean was big and Claire was apparently stronger than she looked. Sam walked in and said, "Let her go. Whatever she's dreaming about is terrifying, and you two holding her hostage isn't helping. Move."

Sam's tone brooked no argument, because they both let go, and Alex began thrashing on the bed. Sam approached, and caught one of Alex's flailing arms, holding it gently, but firmly, in his hand. He climbed into the queen-sized bed, and just held Alex tightly to him. He made sure to not make her feel trapped, so she could wake up on her own, or let the terror pass on its own. After about another minute or two of horrible screaming, everyone heard a large gasp of air, and Alex was suddenly awake. Her eyes blinked a few times in the darkness, and Sam whispered, "It's okay. It was just a dream."

Alex was still shaking with fear, but she whispered back, quiet as a mouse, "No it wasn't."

She curled herself into Sam and continued whispering, seemingly not being able to stop herself, "They tortured me, used me, and made sure that I knew I was just their blood bitch."

"Who?" Sam asked, no louder than a whisper because he feared his voice would betray him.

"The vampires who took me from my parents. They raised me to be their lure, and when they didn't have enough they would use me. They took everything from me. I barely remember anything about my parents. I thought I was done when the hunters came and killed them all, but somehow the family found me again, and they killed the Novaks. If it wasn't for Bobby, Claire would be dead too. I'm so sorry Claire," Alex rambled.

Sam could see Claire was wrapped around Dean, but she whispered back, "It's okay, Alex. It's partially my fault."

Sam could tell Dean was pissed, but he held himself back, and whispered, "How is this your fault? You didn't know they were coming."

Claire sighed to herself, and said, "Yeah I did. I had a nightmare a few nights before they attacked us. I knew they were coming, but I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was just a terrible nightmare."

Sam tensed at Claire's story because the same thing had happened to him with the Demon blood, but he also knew Claire was far too young to have been affected by him. Sam whispered, "It's not your fault Claire. If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that it wasn't either of your faults. Bobby called us because we're among the best in the business. If those vamps come after you with us, they'll be dead before they even get to the door. Claire, if you ever have any more dreams, visions, premonitions, or ESP, please let us know. We need to know these things."

Claire whispered, "Okay. I think I dreamed about you guys too. I can tell you about it later."

"Why don't you tell Dean now, and I'll try and help Alex out," Sam replied.

Claire didn't reply to Sam, but he could hear her hushed whispers to Dean, so he turned his attention to Alex. She was still trembling, and Sam knew she was awake. He whispered, "You do know that it's not your fault, right?"

Alex curled herself tighter into Sam, and he could tell this was going to be a tough one. He sighed and whispered, "Okay. Let's try and get some sleep."

Alex nodded and Sam began rubbing up and down her back in order to soothe her. He hummed a tune that he couldn't remember the words to, but he knew it like the back of his hand. He could feel Dean staring at him, but he didn't dare move for risk of waking Alex. Before he knew it, he was also asleep and Dean was not far behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Fear gripped Dean's heart like a vice. As he sat on Claire's bed, with her in his arms, sleeping, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and he was tense. When Claire had described her dreams, all he could think about was Sam and the demon blood. He knew Claire was way too young to have been affected by Azazel, but he still had an irrational fear of the demon, and he wanted to make sure that Claire was safe. He resolved that when he woke up the following morning, he would call Missouri Mosely, and ask her to either come to them, or they could go to her in order to make sure that all would be okay with Claire.

\--

The following morning, no one really talked about the events of the previous night. Alex was glued to Sam like a lifeline, and Claire didn't stray far from Dean, but no one really said anything. As the car was loaded and they got on the road again, Claire and Alex both fell asleep fairly quickly, and Sam and Dean both stared at each other, wanting to say something, but neither really knowing how.

After an agonizing silence, they both blurted, "We need to call Missouri."

Dean sighed in relief that Sam agreed, and Sam was concerned, but not surprised that his brother was just as terrified as he was. Both were relieved, and they began quietly discussing a plan to help both of these young girls out because if there was one thing that Sam and Dean agreed on, it was that these girls were theirs, through and through.

\--

When the boys arrived back in Massachusets with Claire and Alex in tow, both girls were awake, and both girls eyes were wide at the size of the house. Dean chuckled to himself just a little, and they helped the girls into the house. The dogs came running over to greet Sam and Dean and to check out the two newcomers. Both girls seemed to relax at the sight of the dogs, and that got Sam thinking about some long term solutions for both Claire and Alex. As Sam's wheels were turning, Dean was showing the girls the house. They agreed that Sam would call Missouri, while Dean showed them around.

Sam dialed her number and was relieved to hear her voice on the other end, "Sam Winchester, it's good to see you calling me."

"Missouri, how are you?" Sam replied.

"I'm well thank you. Now what made you call?" she asked, not missing a beat.

Sam explained what had happened and how Claire had been having prophetic dreams, and Missouri agreed that she needed to come out and see them. Sam was looking forward to seeing Missouri again because she was a wonderful woman and Sam knew she would be able to help Claire and Alex out in a way that he just couldn't. 

Dean, Claire, and Alex returned from their tour and Sam gave Dean a slight nod. His face relaxed just slightly, and it was enough to bring a smile to Sam's face. It was late, so Dean grabbed one of his pre-made salads, and they all ate quickly and agreed it was time for bed. The drive was long and exhausting, and all of them needed the sleep. Dean was going back to teaching tomorrow, and Sam had classes all day. He was nervous about leaving Claire and Alex, but he also knew they had each other to keep them company. Everything would work itself out.


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning, Sam and Dean were back on their normal schedules, which meant that Claire and Alex were up with them, early. Neither one was happy about it, but it was the way things had to work for now. Sam gave Claire and Alex each one of the old cell phones they had lying around and made sure to tell them that they were a phone call away in case something happened. Sam and Dean both reluctantly left the house, hoping against everything that the day would go off without a hitch.

\--

When Dean was teaching, his head was a million miles away. He was trying to stay focused, but he couldn't keep his mind off the two young girls that were now living with him. He texted both of them constantly between his classes and they always texted back that everything was okay, but Dean just wanted to be at home with them. He needed the time to help them get used to the house and the dogs, but he also knew that they needed the time to get to know and trust him.

After all of his classes had finished, he headed back up to his office, and Sam was waiting there like he always was. Dean smiled and said, "Hi Sammy," after giving him a kiss.

"Hey Dean. How was your day?"

"Hard," was Dean's reply, his voice tight with stress.

"I know. Mine too. Been texting them all day to make sure everything is okay. Been thinking about them all day too, and it's been distracting me."

"Yeah," Dean replied, "I think we both need to take time off. I know you want that degree, but we need to be there for the girls. They pay me well here, and neither of us needs to be doing what we're doing right now."

Sam's body sagged in relief. He'd been thinking the same thing, but he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He voiced his agreement, and they agreed that they'd get in touch with the people they needed to in order to iron all of those things out. They left Dean's office, and headed home, Sam explaining that Missouri was on her way from Kansas. Dean was happy she was coming, and he knew she would be able to help Claire in a way that they just couldn't. Sam was worried about Alex, but he'd been thinking about some solutions for a long time. When he saw the way she interacted with the dogs, he knew an emotional support animal might help. He'd been doing obsessive research all day on what animals were good for that job and he had narrowed it down to a few, he just had to convince Dean to agree.

When they arrived back at the house, the dogs greeted them, but neither Claire nor Alex made an appearance. Sam and Dean set off to search for them, and they found them curled into each other on the couch in the den, both napping. Both Sam and Dean had smiles on their faces, and they both agreed they'd wake them up when dinner was made.

\--

Dinner was a rousing success. Claire and Alex loved Dean's cooking, and everyone ate until they were full. After dishes were done, everyone began getting ready for bed. Alex looked nervous to even shut her eyes, but last night Melly had slept with her, and there hadn't been any problems. That further confirmed Sam's hypothesis that an emotional support animal would help Alex immensely. Once everyone was settled in for the night, Sam decided it was a good time to bring up the topic.

"Dean?" he started.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I think we need to look into the possibility of getting Alex an emotional support animal. You saw the way she reacted to the dogs, and when Melly slept with her last night, there were no night terrors or anything. We need to make sure that we're taking care of her trauma to the best of our abilities," Sam explained, trying to get Dean to see.

"Sam, you don't have to convince me. As long as she's happy, healthy, and takes care of whatever she gets, I'm down."

Sam sighed in relief, glad that Dean agreed. He continued, "We do need to take her to a doctor, to show a verifiable need for the animal, but that should be fairly easy. I do want to talk to Alex about what kind of animal she wants, but that's the only footwork we need to do until she is cleared to have one."

Dean nodded and said, "Let's deal with all of this in the morning. I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

Sam nodded back and they both fell into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Once Sam and Dean had gotten their school situation ironed out, Missouri had arrived, and things were progressing. She had explained to Sam and Dean that Claire was a very powerful psychic, and she would need training once she got a little older. She passed on some resources and spells to help Claire sleep a little better and have some control over her visions, but she couldn't offer much more than that. The confirmation that Claire was just psychic lifted a weight off of Sam and Dean's shoulders that neither of them knew was there.

Missouri had been working with Alex as well, and she was doing her damnedest to try and help Alex heal. Sam had discussed emotional support animals with her, and she had taken to the idea like a duck to water. She was nervous about having to go to the doctor, but she knew it would be worth it. Missouri had been helping her out, but she needed more consistent help.

\--

Sam and Alex were driving to the doctor in his truck. Alex looked nervous as hell, but he could tell that she was trying to push through. When they pulled up to the office, Sam helped Alex from the car, and they walked in together. Sam checked Alex in while she settled down in the waiting room, so they could wait to be called back. It took a while for the doctor to call her back, and Alex pleaded with Sam to have him come back with her. He didn't want to, but the look on her face made him melt, and he followed them back.

"Hello to you both. My name is Dr. Connor. So I'm assuming you're Alex," she addressed Alex.

Alex nodded and Sam decided to remain silent. Dr. Connor continued, "So what brings you in today, Alex?"

Alex looked at the woman and Sam could tell she didn't want to say anything. Dr. Connor looked at Sam and asked, "So you're her guardian?"

Sam nodded and added, "Yeah. I'm Sam. I just took her in recently, and have been trying to help her out. For now, my husband and I are fostering her and her sister, Claire, but we're working on adopting them."

She nodded, and Alex sagged in relief at not having to say anything. Dr. Connor was making notes in her book, and she seemed to be trying to think of a way to interact with Alex. Once her notes were written, she looked up and asked, "Sam, is there anything you can tell me about Alex's trauma?"

"She was in an abusive situation and her foster parents were killed in a horrible accident. I'm trying to get her an emotional support animal, because we have two dogs at home and they've both helped her calm down a lot in the last week or so since she moved in. She was heavily abused and was used for blood and other things by many people. She served as a lure for a human trafficking ring, and she has been through a lot. When we were driving here from where she was living previously, we stopped at a motel, and she had a horrible night terror. The last few nights, one of our dogs has been staying with her, and its helped her out a lot." While Sam didn't love lying, he knew if he told the truth, he'd be locked up and Alex wouldn't be able to get the help she needed.

Dr. Connor nodded, wrote some more notes, and she replied, "Well, I've heard all I need to. I'm sure you thought this was going to take longer, but I really don't like to drag this stuff out. I can tell she needs it, and it's clear to me it will help her."

Sam smiled and Alex had a small smile on her face. They thanked Dr. Connor and headed out of her office, both excited about the prospects of the new addition to their family. Sam texted Dean when they reached the car, telling him they were going to head to the shelter to pick out the animal she wanted, and then to the pet store to pick up all of the things they would need.


	24. Chapter 24

When Sam and Alex pulled into the rescue, Alex was as excited as Sam had ever seen her. She was fidgeting in her seat, and Sam knew she was nervous. They had discussed several options for emotional support animals, and when Sam had brought up the prospect of a rabbit, Alex's eyes had lit up with excitement. After a little bit of research, Sam found a rabbit rescue a little bit outside of the city. So, after the appointment, that's where Sam and Alex headed.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a friendly face, and Sam explained what they were looking for. The woman was very helpful and led them to a room that was filled with bunnies that were available to adopt. Alex's eyes were the size of saucers, and she was in heaven. Sam hung back and let her interact with as many of the bunnies as she possibly could. There was a grin on her face Sam hadn't seen from her yet, and it made him happy that he was able to make her so happy.

After about a half an hour of looking at the bunnies, Alex had made her choice. She chose a Holland Lop, which had grey and brown mottled fur, and she was a tiny little thing. As Alex held her bunny, the person who had brought us back explained how best to care for her, and also explained that bunnies often did better with a companion. Sam explained that they had two dogs at home, and the person laughed. She explained that they did better with a rabbit companion, and if Sam wasn't sold, the look on Alex's face sold him in seconds. Alex seemed to have the puppy dog look down pat, and he couldn't resist. He nodded at her and she made a beeline for another tiny little rabbit, who was all grey and was a Mini Lop. Both fit in Alex's palms, and Sam was having trouble focusing on anything other than their adorableness.

As they left the rescue, the person working wished them good luck, and they packed into the car and headed to the pet store to pick up some rabbit supplies. Sam had done some research, and bunny supplies were a lot and were expensive. Sam was lucky they had the money, and he was excited about the prospect of his home being overrun by pets. He'd wanted pets since he could remember, and he was thrilled that his life now allowed for them to be in his home and in his life.

\--

So the pet store was a lot more stressful than Sam or Alex had anticipated. They had both agreed that they didn't want the bunnies to have full run of the house because of the dogs, but Alex's room was all theirs, and they could play anywhere in the house, as long as there were fences and gates. After the stop at the pet store, Sam and Alex made a stop at the baby store to pick up a few baby gates, because those would be perfect to keep the bunnies enclosed.

When they arrived back home, Dean and Claire were vegged out on the couch watching movies. Dean grinned at the look in Alex's eyes when they got home, and even he melted at the sight of the two little bunnies. Claire was completely entranced by them, and she was instantly attached.


	25. Chapter 25

After a few weeks of Claire and Alex living with them, everyone seemed to be settled into a routine. Everyone would wake up in the morning, eat a delicious breakfast that Dean made, Alex and Sam would go on a run with the pups, while Claire and Dean hung around the house. They did their morning routines while Sam and Alex were out. When they returned, and after showering, the four of them went for a walk around town just to get out. Claire and Alex weren't enrolled in school, so they didn't have anything to do over the summer to prepare for the coming school year. They knew Claire would be fine going to public school, but they weren't so sure about Alex. Because of her trauma, she had a lot of triggers, and neither Sam nor Dean wanted her to have a panic attack at school. They considered checking out schools and seeing if it would be okay to bring one of her bunnies with her, which she had named Daisy and Bella, but they were both hesitant because they didn't want Alex to be treated differently. They talked about it endlessly, and couldn't come to an agreement on what to do.

After their walk, it was usually late enough to eat lunch, and usually that was a salad. If it wasn't late enough, they would hang out before they ate. Dean made excellent salads, and Sam was always so happy to eat them. After lunch was when everyone usually went to their own corners of the house. Sam huddled in his office, usually reading a book on his couch, with a dog in his lap, or he spent time tidying up the house if it needed it. Dean usually hunkered down in the library, enjoying a book, or working on writing of his own. Dean would never tell anyone, but he was working on a sort of autobiography of him and Sam. It was weird, and sometimes he questioned why he was doing it, but he also knew that he needed something to do now that he wasn't teaching and working on lesson plans and grading all the time. Alex tended to hole up in her room, listening to music and relaxing. She loved the time to herself, and her bunnies always helped her keep calm. Claire was a bit of a wild child. She never really did the same thing twice. She sometimes read, she sometimes wrote, she sometimes listened to music. It was always a draw on what she was going to do.

Dinner came around and everyone came back together to eat. Dean reveled in people eating his food, and no one ever went hungry in the Winchester household. Dishes were an all hands on deck event, and once that was done, everyone prepared for bed in their own way. Sam liked to sit on his balcony with a cup of tea and watch the sun go down if the weather was nice. He might also read a book for pleasure in bed, but that was a rare occurrence in the summer months. Dean was always in bed, with a book. He was a voracious reader, and Sam would make fun of him for it if he didn't love it so much. Claire was the night owl of the group, and she often was up all hours of the night watching TV, or reading. Alex generally kept to herself as the day came to an end. She was still nervous about sleeping, and she always had a bunny nearby as she got ready for bed. She often meditated before she went to sleep in order to help her relax and fall asleep faster and better.

The cycle repeated for a few weeks, but it was interrupted by a vision from Claire. She came rushing into Sam and Dean's room, in the middle of the night, and woke them both up with, "Someone else is going to need your help soon."

Sam and Dean both struggled awake and Sam asked, "A hunter, right?"

Claire stared at Sam and replied, "I think so. As far as I can tell, she's a Sheriff, and also a hunter part-time. Tough as nails, and no-nonsense. Name starts with a J."

Sam was staring at Claire, and replied, "Jody, right? Jody Mills."

As Dean was watching this exchange, his heart was beating faster and faster. He didn't know that Sam was still having his dreams, and he didn't like not knowing what his brother, and his husband, for that matter, was going through. He interrupted with, "I think we need to call Bobby. I seem to recall him talking about a Sheriff in Sioux Falls with that name. Then, Sammy, we need to call Missouri and have her come look at you. I know Azazel is dead, but I want to be sure this isn't the demon blood. She would know, and she might be able to help you feel better when you do have the dreams. You have any symptoms like you used to?"

Sam shook his head, and told Claire, "Go back to sleep. We'll call Bobby in the morning, and get it all handled, okay?"

She nodded and went off to go back to sleep. Dean was staring at Sam and he whispered, "Since when have you been having visions?"

Sam had the decency to look abashed, and he replied, in a whisper, "I don't think they ever really stopped. I dreamed about this house, the dogs, Claire and Alex, the bunnies, and a ton of other stuff that has come true. I didn't think anything of it at the time because I thought they were just oddly specific dreams. But now that one of them is matching with one of Claire's dreams and she's psychic, there might be a possibility I am too, even without the demon blood. I've always had some kind of weirdness, right?"

Dean chuckled and replied, "Sammy, you'll always be my weird little brother, and my weird, but wonderful, husband, so I don't know if I'm the right person to ask about you being weird. That said, you've always had good instincts; better than mine or dad's; and I always feel a tingle on the back of my neck when we're close. I've gotten used to it, but I get the same feeling around witches. We had that one hunt, before we retired, remember? A whole coven, and whenever one of them got near, I felt the same tingle I do around you. I'm not saying you're a witch, but it might be good to have Missouri come over and check you out to make sure everything is all good and as it should be."

Sam smiled at Dean and replied, "Okay. Thanks for not freaking out. I was nervous to tell you because I didn't want you to act all crazy."

Dean looked away from Sam and he just added, "Sam, the only reason I freaked so bad was that I knew this was associated with Azazel. Now that he's dead, and you're still having the visions, but without the headaches, nosebleeds, and other odd happenings, I'm actually really interested. I get the feeling that you might have always had a little bit of psychic in you, and the demon blood just twisted it around on you. The witch part is a bit of a shock, but I know that you will be one of the good ones. No bodily fluids, and no tiny rodents having to bite the dust. I believe in you Sammy, and more than that, I trust you and love you more than life itself. If things hadn't gone as they did in Cold Oak, you know I would have made a deal as Dad did for me. I wouldn't have let you remain dead."

Sam was blushing up to the tips of his ears, but as soon as he heard how Dean would have acted, he blanched, and whispered, "Please tell me you're lying to me."

"Never, Sammy. Dad gave me one job when I pulled you out of that burning house, and I wouldn't have stopped for anything. I don't know what would have happened if things had gone differently, but I do know that if I had to, I'd do whatever it took to save your life. Even if it meant ending mine. Now, aren't we lucky that you have a genius for a brother, and he figured everything out before things went totally wrong."

Sam's eyes were shining with tears and he let out a wet laugh at Dean's final statement. He calmed down and then curled into Dean, not wanting to let him go. He whispered, "Never leave me, Dee."

"Never, ever Sammy."


	26. Chapter 26

The following morning went about as normal as it always did. Everyone ate breakfast, then Sam and Alex went on their run. After finishing his routine, Dean called Bobby and asked him about the Sheriff of Sioux Falls. He told Dean all he knew of Jody Mills, which wasn't much, and then went on his way. Dean was slightly disheartened, but he knew he could always ask Charlie to hack her way to information. After getting off the phone with Bobby, Dean called Missouri, and he explained what had happened with Sam.

He could hear her excited tone of voice over the phone, and she told him she was on her way. Dean was relieved that he had such good people around him that would help him out with anything he needed. After he hung up, he and Claire went about their normal routine and the day continued on as normal.

\--

When Sam and Dean fell back into bed, both sated, sweaty, and happy, Dean said, "Missouri is on her way here. I'm going to get Charlie to see what she can shake loose about the Sheriff. Couldn't get much from Bobby, but I didn't expect it. Sam, if you're a psychic, and even potentially a witch, doesn't that disqualify you from being a lawyer?"

Sam smiled at Dean and whispered, "What the Bar Association and the firm that I eventually work for don't know won't hurt them. Plus, I would never use any gifts to help me. I want to succeed based on my own merits."

Dean chuckled, and replied, "I never knew you were such a bad boy Sammy."

The heat in Sam's eyes went up another notch, and he whispered, "I'm all bad, Dee."

They both fell back into each other, and after another few rounds, they both fell into deep, restful sleep.

\--

A week later, Missouri had arrived, and she had been working exclusively with Sam. Dean was nervous, and he was getting antsy because he hadn't seen Sam in the time that Missouri had been there. They both had been locked in Sam's office, and that made Dean even more nervous because he knew that Sam loved his office, but he also knew that Sam liked his freedom. Claire and Alex were getting more and more on edge, and the three of them were having trouble handling things while Sam was being worked with. It was stressful for everyone, and luckily, before anyone reached their breaking point, Sam and Missouri emerged.

When Sam came downstairs, Dean nearly passed out. Sam didn't look any different, but he seemed to be glowing. It made absolutely no sense, but it was what he felt. Alex came into the room, and when she saw Sam, she smiled and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Claire filed in last, and her eyes were wide at the sight of Sam. She whispered, "Wow," and continued to stare at him with eyes wide. Dean finally came out of his stupor and said, "Hi Sammy."

"Hey Dee," was Sam's reply, "Missed you. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just missed you and you look gorgeous."

Sam blushed and said, "I don't look any different."

Missouri interjected with, "It's the power, Sam. Sometimes witches and psychics can appear different to the ones they love once their powers have been awoken. Dean, Sam knows all about his power now, so I'm going to let him explain. I should leave so you guys can get back to business. I left Sam with all the information he needs, and I'm sure Claire can offer some help with the psychic stuff. I also gave him the number of some of the male witches I know in the area. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

She swept out of the room, and once the front door was closed and locked, everyone was kind of staring at Sam, and he looked very uncomfortable. He smiled bashfully, and said, "I need to talk to Dean. Claire, Alex, why don't you guys go up to your rooms, and I'll explain what I can later."

They both nodded and headed up to their rooms. Dean and Sam went to the den and fell onto the couch. Dean stared at Sam and Sam began to talk. "Missouri explained that I had my powers bound when I was little. She made it seem like it happened before the fire. I guess Mom knew the signs or maybe Dad thought something was wrong. I don't know how Mom or Dad would have known before the fire, but I get the feeling it has more to do with Mom than it does Dad. Missouri made it seem like it was more Mom's thing than Dad's. The demon blood was what caused the visions that I had before he was dead, but the blood slowly broke the binding, and after he was dead, and Dad was gone, the binding released and my powers came into their maturity. I don't know why nothing manifested on the witch side of things, but we can look into that. She gave me a ton of information I need to look into, and she also recommended I get some tattoos to help channel my power and guide it to more useful places. She made it seem like the tattoos would help to keep my power calm, and to protect people from accidental stuff. I really would like to get them done as soon as possible because I can feel the power now, and it builds up quickly. It feels like energy, but I know it's going to take a long time to burn it off."

Dean smiled at his brother and his husband, and replied, "I can think of a few ways to spend that energy. Sammy, I can't stop looking at you. My god, you're stunning."

Sam grinned and said, "You're lucky I haven't seen you in a long time and I need you."

They raced up to their room and fell into each other. Sam topped, which didn't really happen, but Dean knew Sam needed to expend the energy and it took more to top than to bottom, and every now and then Dean liked to be dominated. Sam pounded him hard, fast, and with more vigor, than Dean had seen in the time he and Sam had been sleeping together. Once they were both happy and sexed out, there was a knock at the door, and they covered up as quickly as possible and allowed the person in. It was Claire at the door and she smiled and said, "Just had another vision of Jody. I think she's going to be on her way here because of Bobby. I don't really know the details, but I saw her talking to Bobby, and then getting in her car and I could tell she was coming here. I don't really know much about the timeline of when she'll be here, but it feels sooner rather than later."

Sam and Dean both nodded, and she left the room and shut the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and Sam said, "Day's still young. I want to do some research on the best place to get tattoo work done, and then I'd like to start working on some designs."

Dean nodded and Sam got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up and then he went to his office. He was going to be ensconced in research, so Dean remained where he was and picked up the book he was working through. He wanted to get out of bed, but he was honestly too lazy, and he didn't really have the energy to get up. It had been a long few days, and he was happy to have his partner back.


	27. Chapter 27

After about six hours of intense research, a few phone calls to Bobby, and sketching, Sam had a tentative idea of what he wanted to be permanently etched into his skin. He could feel the new energy flowing through his body, and he felt like the world was brighter than before Missouri came. He could feel the energies of everyone in the house, including the dogs and Alex's bunnies. It was a little disconcerting but he loved it. He loved the way the energy flowed through him, and he loved how the world felt through his new eyes.

He went downstairs to find Dean, Claire, and Alex at the table eating dinner. They all looked up at Sam's entrance, and he said, "Sorry for going on a binge there. Got a little distracted. I'm going to the tattoo parlor tomorrow to get the ink started. Alex, Claire, here's what I can tell you. My power was bound as a baby, and Missouri just released the remains of the bindings. I may tell you what undid them initially someday, but today is not that day. So it turns out that I am a witch and a psychic. Claire, you and I will probably not have the same visions because we think about different things. Our visions are tied to the things we are concerned about. I'm confused as to why you're having visions of a hunter when you're not even one, but I guess some things are not explainable. The witchy side of me is not what you're thinking. I know the two of you know the supernatural is out there, but witches are a unique brand. They tend to be normal people, who make a deal with a demon for their power. They are tied to that demon and they are made to do their bidding. But, on occasion, there are people who are born with power already in them, and they just need to learn to master it. It's not an exact type of science, but I'm one of those types of witches. I'll never use human or animal parts for spells, and no one will ever be harmed by the spells I perform. Dean thought it might affect my career, but I told him and I'm telling you, I will never use this power to advance myself. I am going to be accepted based on my merits, not my powers. The same goes for you, Claire. If I hear even a blip about you using your power to take advantage of people, I will hunt you down and you will pay for it. Am I clear?"

Claire's face was deadly serious and she nodded her head, not having words for the thoughts that were rolling through her head. Sam sat down at the table, and Dean asked, "Can we see the plans you have for your ink?"

Sam's smile widened and he got an evil little glint in his eyes and said, "Nope. It's a surprise. I want it to be private until it's healed."

Dean frowned, but he knew not to push because sometimes Sam needed his secrets. They returned to dinner, and the evening went as it usually did. Things were different in the Winchester household, but some things were still the same. Sam and Dean still loved each other, Claire and Alex were happy, and everyone ate well.

\--

When Sam walked into the tattoo parlor that he had decided on, he had nervous butterflies flying around his stomach. He checked in and when the artist called him back for his consult, he was starting to reconsider, but he also knew that he needed to do this for his own safety, and for the safety of others. His resolve hardened, and when he sat down with the artist, he showed them the sketches. The artist had a look of shock on their face, and they asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Sam smiled and replied, "Never been more sure about anything in my life. I know it's a lot and it's complicated, but it's perfect for me. When that one is done, I have a few more I'd like to get but I'll wait until this one is done until I get those done."

The artist nodded and moved to scan the sketch so it could be printed on transfer paper. Sam removed his shirt, and the artist, who was not a bad looking person in general, looked up and down at Sam's chest. Their eye caught the pentagram on his chest, and something seemed to click. Sam made himself comfortable on the table, and he could feel the artist wiping his skin with a cleaning solution and then applying the design to his back so it could be tattooed there permanently. Sam could hear the artist moving about the room preparing all of the items they would need, and then he could hear the buzz of the gun that would push the ink under his skin. He zoned out as the artist began working and he barely felt the pain of the needles.

It took six hours, but the outline of the tattoo was done. He was thrilled with the way it looked, and he knew Dean would love it. After he was wrapped up and redressed, he scheduled his next appointment for the following week, so this work had time to heal. He was getting more and more excited.

\--

It took six weeks because the tattoo was so intricate, but it was finally done. It was very weird because Jody Mills still hadn't arrived yet, and they had been waiting for her since Sam had found all of this out. He had all the protections worked in and he could feel his power calm down when the last line was completed. He loved the way it looked on him and he knew Dean was going to lose his shit. He wanted to show him as soon as he got home, but he knew he should wait until it was healed. When he walked back into the house, Dean was waiting and he asked, "So?"

Sam smiled at Dean's energy, and replied, "Want to wait until it's healed. You'll see it, I promise.

For Dean, two weeks went by at a snail's pace. He was starting the Fall Semester's classes soon, so he had been working a lot to get that going, while also trying to work out what Claire and Alex were going to do for school. Claire had been enrolled in the local middle school without much trouble, but Alex was still causing some tension between the Winchesters. Sam wanted her to be homeschooled, and Dean was adamant about her going to school. Each had a valid argument as to why, and Alex didn't really know what she wanted. She knew she wanted to go to school like a normal person, but she also knew that she never learned much while she was with the vamps. She was a smart girl, but she wasn't that smart.

But, finally the two weeks was up and Sam was ready to show Dean his tattoo. They were laying in bed, and Sam asked, "You ready?"

Dean's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. Sam smiled got out of bed and took off the t-shirt he had been wearing for far too long, in Dean's humble opinion. Sam faced Dean and said, "I hope you think it's as amazing as I do."

Dean smiled and Sam turned around and Dean lost his breath. Over the wide span of Sam's back were three sets of detailed wings. Each one was placed at a different spot on his back, and Dean was entranced. The first pair were set high up on Sam's back, almost where his shoulder blades were, and they were filled in with gorgeous detail and tiny sigils. The second pair were smaller and inked on Sam's mid-back. They didn't have as many sigils, but they were just as stunning and completely entrancing. The third pair were inked in the dip of Sam's lower back, and they had no sigils but were shaded to perfection. It seemed like the artist had achieved exactly what Sam was after. Dean squeaked out, "Wow."

Sam turned around and seeing the shocked look on Dean's face made him smile. He knew Dean wouldn't expect it, and that's exactly why he chose it. Dean was still staring at him and then he asked, "What inspired it?"

"I've been having dreams about angels for some reason. They're not visions, but I can't seem to stop dreaming about them. I've been having specific dreams about Gabriel, the archangel, and I know that he had three sets of golden wings. I wanted to get something big enough that I could incorporate all the wards and sigils, but I also wanted something that was pretty. I felt wings were great, and I knew I could get them any way that I wanted them. You like them?"

"Sam, I love them, and I love you. Wow, they're stunning, and they're perfect for you," Dean breathed.

Sam grinned and he fell back into bed with his husband and Dean was wrapped in his newly tattooed husband for the rest of the night until they both were sated.


	28. Chapter 28

A week after showing Dean his tattoo, Sam had another vision. It was again, of Jody Mills, but this time he saw her body, lying on the dirt, bleeding out. Sam came out of his vision so abruptly, that Dean nearly jumped in fright. Sam was breathless from the intensity of the vision, and between breaths, he said, "Check on Claire please?"

Dean nodded and rushed out to check on her. School was just about to start, so she was soaking up her last few days of freedom. When Dean found her, she was curled into a ball on her bed, holding her head in pain. Dean sat down on the bed and began rubbing her back, whispering to her, in order to let her know he was there. Before too long, Claire came out of her vision, less violently then Sam, but still breathless. When she noticed Dean, she asked, "Is Sam okay?"

Dean chuckled and said, "He sent me to check on you after he came out of his vision. You two must have been having a similar vision because you both are reacting very similarly."

She nodded and struggled to her feet with Dean's help. They carefully went to Dean and Sam's room, where Sam was laying on their bed trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Claire climbed into bed with Sam and they cuddled, while Dean went to make them some tea. Sam liked to drink it, even when it was hot as hell outside, and he knew it would help Claire relax. When he returned with the steaming mugs, both of them took their mugs gratefully and sipped slowly as not to burn themselves.

Dean remained silent, knowing that when his headache went away, he would talk. While Sam and Dean knew each other perfectly, Dean was beginning to see a new side of Sam when he had a vision or was working on his new powers as a witch. He had never seen Sam so settled in himself, even after they quit hunting, and it made him grin like an idiot because he loved seeing Sam so happy. His smiles were more relaxed, and he just felt different than he ever had in the past. Seeing Claire and Sam snuggled on their bed made him want a baby more than anything in the world. He wanted to watch a kid growing up, and he wanted to watch Sam teach them all he knew about the world. While Dean may have been a genius and had the IQ to prove it, Sam was just as smart, and he was always trying to learn more.

After Claire had settled into Sam and fallen asleep, Sam began to speak, saying, "Saw Jody Mills, bleeding out on the ground. Don't know where or when, but it's going to happen."

Dean nodded and replied, "I'll call Bobby and see if he can tell me anything about the happenings in Sioux Falls. If he can't tell me anything, Missouri lives close enough, and I'm sure she'd be happy to go and check on Jody."

Sam nodded and Dean left the room so he could call Bobby. His thoughts were racing at a mile a minute, but he knew he just needed to breathe. After some deep breaths, he called Bobby. When he answered the phone, Dean skipped the pleasantries and asked, "Is there any news around Sioux Falls about the sheriff being hurt?"

"This again?" asked Bobby, without missing a beat, "Why are you so interested in her?"

Dean sighed and said, "I can't explain right now. You just need to tell me if there's anything going on."

"Not that I know of, but you know I avoid the sheriff's office, so even if there was something going on, I wouldn't know about it."

Dean sighed and replied, "Alright, thanks, Bobby. I'll explain, I promise, but this is time sensitive."

They hung up the phone and Dean called Missouri next. She answered with, "I don't know what you're calling about but I'm on my way to look into a vision."

"Is it in Sioux Falls, South Dakota?" Dean asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Because Sam and Claire have also been having visions about Jody Mills, located in Sioux Falls. Sam saw her bleeding out on the ground dead, and a few weeks ago, after you left, she saw her talking to Bobby and then leaving to come to see us. Something isn't right," Dean explained.

"Indeed. Something isn't right. I'll keep you updated with what I find, which I hope is something because lord knows my visions aren't specific."

Dean chuckled and said, "Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Yeah. Keep it up, Dean Winchester."

They hung up and Dean went to go check on Sam and Claire. They were laying right where he left them, Claire still napping and Sam sipping his tea and thinking. Dean could tell by the furrow between his eyebrows. Dean said, "Stop thinking so hard. Missouri was on her way to Sioux Falls when I called her. She told me she would be in touch if she needed anything. I think it's all going to be okay. Speaking of, I think it's time we look into adopting a baby."

Sam was so shocked, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. I think it's time we adopted a baby."

Sam stared back at his husband and said, "Dean, we just took in Alex and Claire. Their adoption papers haven't even been started yet, and you want to look into adopting a baby?"

Dean stared back at Sam and thought about it. Sam was right, Claire and Alex weren't even officially theirs yet, and if they did adopt a baby, they'd need either a bigger house or they'd need to convert the library into a bedroom so they could use one of the upstairs bedrooms as a nursery. As Dean thought about it, ideas flew through his head about what their life could look like. It was a fantasy Dean didn't know he had, but now that he had the bug, he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

"You're right. But, once Alex and Claire are ours officially, and everything has settled down, we are adopting a baby."

Sam laughed and said, "I would expect nothing less. Now go get Alex and come into bed, so we can all cuddle. Nothing heals post-vision sickness like cuddles."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me smile. Adding in some new cannon information! :)

A few days later, Dean's phone ringing pulled him out of deep sleep, or as deep as his sleep ever got. He picked it up with, "This better be good."

"Well, that's not the way to greet someone, Dean Winchester," was Missouri's response.

"Sorry. It's early. What's going on?" he asked.

"Got to Sioux Falls, and found the sheriff. Nothing seems wrong, but I think something is about to happen. Jody's been getting close to something that looks like a vamps nest. I got in touch with Bobby about it and he told me he would handle it. I'm hoping she'll be okay. But, Bobby might call you after the hunt."

Dean breathed a great sigh of relief that the Sheriff was going to be okay. He replied, "Good. I'm glad. Anything else I need to know about?"

Dean could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Nope. You keep doing what you're doing, Dean."

They hung up and Dean fell back into bed. Sam rolled over and whispered, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Jody should be safe. Bobby is taking care of the nest that has been around Jody."

Sam nodded and then said, "I just had a weird vision. Do you know anything about an Aquarian star?"

Dean's eyebrows wrinkled, and he said, "A what star?"

"An Aquarian star. I've been having repeated visions of that symbol, and a huge building or something. I keep seeing flashes of children, along with Claire and Alex, and I feel like we found our home there."

Dean looked deep into his husband's eyes, and he said, "I'll look into it in the morning. In the meantime, we need to go back to sleep. Claire starts school today, and Alex begins her online program."

Sam nodded, and they both fell back into bed.

\--

After dropping Claire off at school, Dean headed back to Harvard's campus, in order to use their library resources. While Sam and Dean had an extensive library on all things in their home, none was better than Harvard's. Dean hopped immediately onto one of the computers, and he researched "Aquarian star" as Sam had told him the other night. The results on Google led him to find out that it had once been the symbol of a society called the Men of Letters. Dean had never heard of such a thing before, but his gut told him this was important. He did some precursory research on what they did and was shocked to find out that they were a society that worked in the occult and magic. Dean finished his research and texted Sam on the way home: You'll never believe what that symbol brought up.

When Sam's phone beeped with a message from Dean, he was in the middle of working on a paper for one of his summer Law classes. While he hadn't been attending formal classes on campus throughout the summer while Claire and Alex settled in, he had been working on his coursework online. He was desperate to finish his degree and he wanted nothing more than to be done with school, pass the bar, and get a job. He wanted stability, and being in school didn't allow for that.

Sam's eyebrows rose into his hairline when he read Dean's text. He could hear the excitement in the words and replied: What?

Dean's reply came through a second later, and it rocked Sam's world: A secret society that works or worked in the Occult and Magic.

Sam's jaw fell open, and he replied: Seriously?

Dean: Not a word of a lie, Sammy.

Sam sat back in his chair and he just processed the idea that there were a group of people who tried to help hunters. People who knew of the Supernatural, and used their brains to figure out what to do about it. Wow. Before he could reply, he heard the front door open and he ran downstairs to see Dean looking as shell-shocked as he felt. They stared at each other, and Sam said, "We have to find this place. We have to figure out what happened to them. A whole society doesn't just go missing."

Dean nodded and replied, "I already got in touch with Charlie, and she's going to see what she can shake out from the web. Bobby told me the name rings a bell for him, but he can't remember why. He's going to put out some feelers in the hunter community, and Missouri has some people she thought might know. Right now, all we can do is wait."


	30. Chapter 30

It had taken far longer than either brother thought possible, but Claire and Alex were officially Winchesters. Sam and Dean both had to fill out more paperwork than should be allowed, and they were back and forth to the courthouse in order to make it official, but it finally was, and the four Winchesters couldn't be happier. When it had happened, Sam and Dean both cried tears of joy, but neither of them would admit to it. They were still waiting to see what was happening with the Men of Letters, but both of them could be sort of patient. Sam was so close to being done with his Law degree, and he was already preparing to take the bar exam. He had also been working feverishly on his witch powers, which were less powers, and more abilities and urges. He didn't have telekinesis or anything like that, but he had weird new affinities for things like animals, and plants that he hadn't had before. Their house became a hot spot for weird plant life, and animals were always around their area.

\--

After two years of school at Harvard, combined with his three years at Stanford, Sam finally had his Law Degree, and he was going to take the bar exam soon. He was so excited about the prospect of his future, that he didn't really know how to contain himself. He was grateful for his tattoo because he knew if it wasn't there, he would be having a lot of accidental issues. He had gotten the itch again to get another tattoo, and he had been keeping it a secret from Dean because it was going to be a surprise for him. He wanted to get the date of their wedding tattooed, and he was debating whether to get it on his chest, under the anti-possession symbol, or on his shoulder, above the first set of wings. He wanted the date to be somewhere special, and he figured under the anti-possession symbol, close to his heart, was the way to go. When he showed Dean, tears welled up in his husband's eyes, and he whispered, "I love it, Sam."

\--

Finally, finally, something shook loose about the Men of Letters. Charlie found a name, Larry Ganem, and a location, which was somewhere in Kansas. She was trying to narrow it down, but she was having a little trouble. Sam thanked Charlie for her work, and he took it from there. He performed a simple locator spell, and he found that Larry was located just outside of Red Cloud, Nebraska. Sam and Dean both knew a road trip was in order, but both decided to wait until the girls had some time off from school, so they could make it a family trip. This was no doubt going to change their lives, but they both knew that things would work out.

\--

It was a long, cold, and slow journey to Red Cloud, but they got there. Sam looked up a Larry Ganem in the local papers, and he was able to find out his address. When they pulled up to his house, it looked normal. It looked like every other house on the block, but when Sam looked closer, he could see the plants that were in the front yard were all meant for protection. The girls stayed in the car, while Sam and Dean knocked on the door. A woman answered it and Sam smiled at her and said, "Hi. I'm assuming you're Larry Ganem's wife?"

She nodded slowly and Sam continued, "Hi, Mrs. Ganem. My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We're here to see your husband about some important business."

She stared back at them for a full minute before saying, "Let me go ask Larry if he'll see you. Give me one moment."

Sam nodded and he looked at Dean who was thinking hard about something. Sam nudged him and when Dean looked up he asked, "Why is he the only one left? If there was a whole society, why is there only one of them left?"

Sam smiled and replied, "That's what we're here to find out, Dean."

Before he could say something back, Mrs. Ganem walked back into the room, and said, "Larry will see you. I must warn you, he might say some things that sound a little odd, but he hasn't been himself in a long time."

Sam and Dean both nodded, and they were taken back to a room in the house, where an old man sat with his back to the door. When they arrived, he said, "So you're the Winchesters?"

"Yes, sir," was Sam's reply.

"Henry was a good man. I hope you both are too. I'm going to give a resource that is meant to be used to protect people from monsters and keep civilians safe. The research was our calling back in the day, but that didn't stop the monsters from slaughtering all of them and taking my eyes. You must use this research for more than we did, or you'll come to the same fate. Promise me, both of you, that you will not just research."

"We promise," they replied in unison.

Mrs. Ganem walked to her husband, and he handed her a small box and a slip of paper. She handed it to the boys, and they were shuffled out of Larry's home with a brusque efficiency. When they got back into the car, Sam held the box in his hands, and he asked, "What do you think this is?"

Dean looked at the slip of paper and put two and two together. "I think it might be a key. Those are coordinates, and I think Larry wanted us to find wherever this place is and I think that Key will help."


	31. Chapter 31

After a drive of about 20 miles that felt longer than it actually was, Sam, Dean, Claire, and Alex pulled up to what looked like an abandoned industrial building. Sam and Dean looked at each other and both decided the girls were going to stay in the car until they had an idea of what they were walking into. After they both were armed and ready to go, they approached what looked like a hole in the ground. It had concrete stairs, and as they walked down, Sam could feel something. He said, "This place is really warded."

Dean nodded his acknowledgment, and they continued until they found a door with the symbol they had seen throughout all of their research on the Men of Letters. Sam opened the box, and when he saw the ancient key sitting inside of it, he knew they were on the right track. Dean inserted the key into the lock, and with a twist of his wrist the door opened and the brothers both let out sighs of relief. They opened the door, and they crept in as quietly as possible. The first thing that struck the elder Winchester was the smell. Mr. Ganem had told them that the Men of Letters had been slaughtered, but this place smelled like old books and stale air. On the other hand, the younger Winchester was struck by the strong warding that he was feeling. This place was warded to high heaven and back, and he knew that nothing would be able to find them here.

Dean finally found a light switch, and when he flipped it on, his jaw fell open in shock. He was standing at the top of a balcony, and looking over a huge room, that appeared to have a library. Sam had a similar look on his face, and his eyes were drawn to all of the magical artifacts that were spread throughout the room. He could feel their energies, and he was getting a little overwhelmed. He could also feel the constant presence of some curse boxes and he didn't want to know what evil resided in them. He looked at Dean and Dean whispered, "Sam, I think we found the Batcave."

At Dean's statement, Sam burst out laughing and replied, "I think we did, Dean, I think we did. This is definitely the place I saw in my visions, and I know for a fact that there is room here for us to expand."

Dean had a grin on his face that made Sam remember their childhood. While Sam didn't see Dean with a smile on his face all that often, the few times he did were seared into his brain. This grin reminded him of the time he came back from his first real hunt with Dad. He was pumped on adrenaline, but also just genuinely happy. He had everything he ever needed, and he looked like the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders. Sam grabbed the hand of the man he loved most and whispered, "Let's go explore, and then we'll show the girls."

\--

After exploring, both Sam and Dean knew this place was going to be something special. It was huge, first of all, and it was also a virtual treasure trove of Supernatural research and items. There were rooms and rooms of research and materials that could be put to good use under the right hands, and the Winchesters knew they were the right hands. They knew they could change the way that hunting worked, and it could change the way that monsters lived their lives. It was a good thing all around, and both Winchesters knew it was worth it to move to the bunker, or somewhere close to it.


	32. Chapter 32

After exploring the town of Lebanon, Sam and Dean knew it would be best to live in the bunker. Both of them were hesitant to do so because they both knew cabin fever was a real thing, and they both noticed that the Bunker had no windows. All of the light was from bulbs, and Sam and Dean both also knew themselves well enough to know that no windows meant insanity. If they didn't either find a house that was close to the bunker or build their own, they were SOL. On the drive back to Massachusetts, Sam was babbling already about plans to build their own house. He was dreaming big about the things that he wanted in his house, and as much as Dean loved his brother and his husband, he was beginning to get annoyed. He looked at Sam and said, "Sammy, I love you with everything I have, but if you don't shut your cakehole, you'll walk for the rest of the drive."

Sam went white, and his mouth closed. He looked over at Dean and muttered, "Sorry, Dean."

"It's fine Sammy. I'm happy you're so happy, but I need you to try and keep that inside. It's a little overwhelming for me, and I'm trying to think about the best way to make this move, while you're dreaming about our house. I need you to be my partner in this, okay?" Dean asked, knowing that Sam would be understanding.

"Of course, Dean. I'm here for whatever you need."

The conversation for the rest of that day's drive was focused on the move and how they were going to move their stuff from Massachusetts to the bunker in Kansas. Sam thought it might be smart to rent a truck in Boston, and then drive it cross country with all of their stuff, but Dean wasn't so sure. Sam had taken the Massachusetts Bar Exam and passed with flying colors, and he knew that his score would allow him to get certified without much trouble in Kansas. Sam was still looking for a job, so he had the time, but Dean was going back to teaching in January, and he would have to look for a teaching job in Lebanon. He hoped that there was a good enough place where he could teach there, but his expectations weren't high. They didn't have to come up with anything right this moment, because Claire still had a semester of Eighth Grade, and Dean was still working. Alex could do school anywhere, and Sam hadn't found a job, but everyone was okay to wait.

\--

The day after Claire's last day of school, Sam was already planning for the move. He'd been doing it nonstop for the six months they had between finding the Bunker, and their planned move. He knew that Dean wanted to get started on the house, so they agreed that Claire and Alex would stay in Boston with Sam and pack up their current home with Sam's truck and an attached trailer, while Dean went to Lebanon with the Impala, and tried to get a few things squared away before Claire, Alex, and Sam joined him. Dean knew he was going to have to go see the county people or the zoning office to get permission to build on the land, but one thing he knew for sure was that the Men of Letters owned the land, and as long as he was clear that he was a Man of Letters, everything would be okay.

\--

Dean's meetings with the county office and the zoning people were far more frustrating than he had anticipated, but he was a genius, so he muscled through and proved to all of the people in those offices that he was more than capable of building and caring for his own home and the land that surrounded it. After those meetings were done and he got the permits taken care of, which took about a month all told, Sam, Claire, and Alex were just finishing packing up the house. They were going to be making the drive out soon, and he was excited. He didn't realize how much he truly loved Sam, Claire, and Alex until they were gone. They were his family and he needed them.

Once the permits were all done and he was sure that Sam was on the way, he began designing his new home. Sam had told him about some of the visions he'd had of the bunker being overrun with children, so he wanted to build with that in mind. He'd always loved the old southern style homes, and he wanted to bring that, along with the New England style that Sam and Dean had loved about their place in Boston. He designed the house to have five bedrooms, two rooms that would serve as Sam and Dean's offices, and a room that would become their library. He knew he couldn't build down, so he decided to build up and out. The house was enormous and rambled over the land around the bunker. He also knew that if there were going to be more children, he wanted the house to be easily added onto. He struggled to find the right way to make it work, but he did, and he knew that if they needed it, which Dean somehow knew they would, they could simply build onto what was there without too much trouble.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters that are coming are so good and I love them so much!!! I hope you love this one. :) Bringing in a little bit of old SPN canon in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll post it, but we'll see.

When Sam pulled up to the bunker, seeing Dean for the first time in a month was like a breath of fresh air. He grinned like a maniac and honked his horn to get Dean's attention. He came running and the first thing he did was kiss the life out of Sam, and Sam did the same. Neither of them realized how much they needed each other until they were gone. Claire and Alex unloaded from the car, and after Sam and Dean pulled apart, Dean wrapped Claire and Alex into his arms, expressing his love for them. They both smiled, and Dean's heart finally felt like it was right again. He had been working out the best place to put the house when they pulled up, so he paused on that, and helped them unload. He directed Sam to the garage in the bunker so he could park his car safely.

Dean helped Sam and the girls, listening to them tell him what they'd been doing for the last month. Moving is what he got from the conversation and he chuckled at their sarcasm. He told them about the plans he had for their new home, and Sam's eyes widened at the idea of having so much room. Dean looked at him and Sam said, "Dean, are you sure it's right? It will take forever to get this place built, and I don't want us to be stuck in this bunker any longer than we need to be."

"Sam, you've told me about your visions. You've seen the bunker overrun with children and I don't want them living in here if I can help it, but I also don't want to be caught flat-footed like we were with the girls. I love having them around, but we weren't particularly prepared for them, and we ran out of space. If we have a surprise Supernatural case where children are involved, or Bobby calls with another Alex and Claire situation, I want them to be able to settle easily. Please, Sam."

Sam looked into his brother's eyes and he saw something there that he hadn't seen in a while. Genuine happiness. Yes, Sam and Dean were so happy with their life back in Boston, but for the first time in a long time, Dean looked truly, completely, and utterly happy. He sighed and said, "Okay, Dean. But you need to tell me how you're going to get this house built. I don't want to be living in this cave for any longer than I have to be."

Dean grinned and replied, "That my beautiful husband is what the construction company is for. I've been designing the house, but I'm not an architect, and by no means am I good enough to build this house. So, I've already hired an architect and he's been out here a few times with me to work on the design of the house, and I hired a local construction company and told them I would pay them top dollar if they could get this done as soon as possible. I even offered to let them stay in the bunker, free of charge because the closest construction company that I liked is about two hours out. They agreed, and so they'll be heading our way pretty soon. So, before they arrive, I want to get the bunker settled with us, the kids, the pups, and the bunnies, and prepare for the arrival of the workers. For the rest of the summer, I was planning on working with them, so you can either join me or keep up the job search."

Sam grinned at his husband and thought about how much he loved watching Dean's brain work. He'd gotten used to it over the past few years, but at the same time, he still wasn't used to it. After agreeing on their course of action, they began unloading the truck with all of their clothing and other things that they would need while they were living in the bunker. The furniture and other stuff from Boston would remain in the trailer, and it would stay there until the house was done. Sam was tempted to unpack their bed, but he resisted, knowing that his patience would be rewarded.

\--

A week later, and the ground had been broken on their house. The construction workers had all moved in, and the architect was basically living with them too. It was a lot to adjust to, but it was worth it for both Sam and Dean. They knew it would all turn out okay, and in the end, they'd get their house. Slowly but surely, over the course of the summer months, the bare bones of their house went up. As Fall dawned, Dean began his new job teaching at Hastings College, in Hastings, Nebraska. He didn't love the commute, but he was okay with it because he had been hired as the head of the Math, Physics, and Mythology and Folklore departments of the college. Because it was small, this was not only possible, but easy for someone of Dean's level of intelligence, and he also was able to teach classes in all three of his disciplines, and he got paid for all of his roles. He made a handsome salary working there, so it was worth the commute. Alex was still doing her school online, and Claire had started her Freshman year at a high school that was about 25 minutes outside of Lebanon. It was a bit of a commute for Sam, but it was worth it because Claire was happy.

Sam, in the meantime, had found work in the Smith County offices, and he loved his job. It wasn't being a lawyer, that was for sure, but he was okay with that. He did good work, and he was able to help people through the work he did. He was thinking of running for a county position, but he wanted to wait for the house to be built and he wanted to be settled before he did anything. As winter came in, with it came the snow. So, one night while the workers were all sleeping, Sam put up and invisible barrier so the workers could work without getting snowed on. Add in the bonus that it kept them warm, and the workers were happy to ignore the weird barrier that had appeared overnight. They worked steadily throughout the winter, and when the first melt came, the outside of the house was built and only needed to be painted, which is something that Sam and Dean could do themselves. They didn't end up doing it because they didn't have time, but it was possible. 

The floors had been laid, and studding put up. Everything was moving along nicely, and the only thing that was left to do was wire-in electrical, put in the plumbing, put up the drywall, and then add all of the aesthetic stuff. Tile, floors, cabinets, etc. They were so close and Sam was getting more and more excited. Everyone could feel the energy of the bunker changing because the house was almost done, and everything was slowly coming together. It was right then that Sam got a call with news that would rock his and Dean's world.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised to one of my commenters, here is the answer to the last chapter's cliffhanger.

Sam picked up the phone and answered with, "This is Sam."

"Sam Winchester?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, now who's calling?" he asked, knowing that most people didn't know who he was.

"This is Julia Wright. I think you might be the person I need to help me," the voice replied.

"Okay. What can I do for you, Ms. Wright?" Sam asked, hearing the distress in her voice.

"My son, Jesse. When he was born, something came out of me when I was in labor, and I don't know what to do with him. He's had a normal childhood so far, but things have started happening. It seems like the things that he believes come true. He's the sweetest young boy, but I fear something is happening to him," Julia explained, piquing Sam's interest.

"Okay, Julia. Can you describe to me the thing that came out of you when you were giving birth to Jesse?"

"You won't believe me," she replied, hesitancy written all over her tone.

"Julia, you'd be surprised what I believe. Now please tell me. Nothing you say will be crazy."

"It looked like black smoke. It felt like fire coming out of me, and when it left, all I could tell is that the air around me smelled like sulfur, and I didn't remember getting or being pregnant," she explained and Sam's eyes widened at her statement.

"Julia, where do you live?" Sam asked, needing the information quickly.

"Alliance, Nebraska."

"Perfect. Now, is Jesse home?" Sam asked.

"He's at school right now. He'll be there until the end of the day. I pick him up around four o'clockish."

"Amazing. I'm leaving where I live right now, and my husband Dean and I are on our way. We're going to help Jesse in any way we can, okay? Now, do you mind my asking how you heard about me?" Sam asked.

"An old friend of mine knew your father, I think. I tried calling him and I couldn't get him so I tried finding out if he had any kids. I found you."

"Okay. Just sit tight, Julia. We'll be to you by the end of the day."

He hung up the phone and called, "Dean! We need to go, now."

Dean came running and asked, "What's going on?"

"Possible cambion in Alliance, NE. He's not even a teenager yet, and his mother can't handle him. We need to get there and handle the situation."

Dean nodded, and they both grabbed their go bags, because old habits die hard, and kissed the girls goodbye, making them promise to be good. They both nodded, and the boys felt comfortable heading out. They pulled out of the garage and made their way to Alliance, NE.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chap!! I love this one a lot. Taking a little bit from canon, but changing it up just a little.

They pulled up in front of the Wright house, based only on Sam's gut feeling. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young-ish woman, and she looked exhausted. She asked, "Are you, Sam Winchester?"

Sam replied in the affirmative, and the door was opened and they were let in. Sam introduced Dean as his husband, and Julia re-explained everything she knew. Dean was shocked but also knew Sam was right to come here. Sam was looking around the room, and Dean could tell he was evaluating the space with his witchy senses. He looked a little shocked, but also unhappy at the state he found the house in. As Julia finished talking, a small voice came from the hallway with, "Mommy?"

"Jesse, come here sweetheart. These men aren't going to hurt you."

As Jesse walked into the room, Sam immediately tensed and Dean knew something was up. He looked at the boy and nothing appeared to be wrong with him, but he trusted Sam's instincts as much as he trusted his own. He looked around the room and found something that he thought might work. He stood up and said, "Hi Jesse, my name is Dean. Now, do you know what this is?" He passed Jesse the small item and waited.

"Um, hello Dean. Yeah, that's a joy buzzer. If you push the button, it will kill you," he replied.

Dean looked at Sam and then asked Julia, "Do you happen to have any raw meat in this house?"

She looked at him like he had three heads, but stood up and came back with a steak. She placed it on the table, and then Dean asked Jesse, "So, can you press the joy buzzer onto the meat for me please?"

He did as asked, and before he could blink his eyes the steak was cooked and looked delicious. Julia's eyes were wide, and Jesse didn't seem to be shocked at all. Dean looked back at Sam and his face was white with fear. Dean continued with, "So, Jesse, I don't know who told you that joy buzzers will kill you, but they're perfectly safe. They're only meant to sting a little."

He stared back at Dean, the idea rumbling around in his head. He asked, "Really?"

"Really, really. I promise."

Jesse looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Okay."

Dean smiled and asked, "Now, why don't you shake hands with me, and try and buzz me."

He did as asked, and all Dean felt was a short buzz up his arm. He smiled and said, "See, no harm was done."

Sam looked a little more relaxed and Dean said, "Jesse, did you notice how the power the joy buzzer had changed based on what you believed?"

He looked at the toy in his hand, and then replied, "Yeah."

"And have you noticed that you're a bit different than the other kids you know?" he asked.

"Yeah," was Jesse's slow, quiet reply.

"That's good. It's totally normal for you to be this way, okay?"

He nodded and Dean looked to Sam, silently asking him to take over. Sam smiled and did so. He said, "Hi Jesse, I'm Sam. Dean's my partner, and what he's trying to say is that you're special. When you were born your mom had a powerful thing inside her and it gave you special powers. That's why your belief can change something. Now, I know you probably want to stay here with your mom, right?"

Jesse looked a little shell-shocked, but he nodded slowly and Sam continued, "But, it's not very safe for you to be near your mom. You could accidentally hurt her. So, Dean and I have a special fortress where we can take you and work on your abilities and make sure that you won't hurt anyone."

Jesse stared at both of them and then asked, "Like the Fortress of Solitude? Am I like Superman?"

Sam and Dean both smiled and Dean answered, "You're just like Superman. But with different powers. We need you to come with us to our fortress of solitude so you can protect your mom, okay?"

Jesse considered both Winchesters and his mother and then said, "Okay."

Sam and Dean both stared at each other, shocked that this worked as well as it did. Dean stood up and said, "Well, before we go, is there anything you want to take with you?"

He nodded and dragged Dean upstairs to help him pack. Sam looked at Julia and said, "We promise we'll take good care of him. We'll make sure he video calls every day so he can tell you how he's doing, and when he finally has control over his powers, he can either stay with us or come back to you. I know it's hard to let him go, but it's best for both of you. Once Dean and Jesse are out of here, you can go out with them and say goodbye. I am going to do a quick energy and spirit cleanse of this place, so when you come back you can move on in peace, okay?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so muchhhhhh. <3

Leaving the Wright house with Jesse in tow had both of the Winchesters excited, yet nervous. Both of them had heard about half-demon creatures, and they both knew that Jesse could have incredible powers, that could raze a small town if not trained properly. They were hoping some of the lore in the Men of Letters library could help them. While they were driving to a motel for the night, Dean was on the phone with the architect who had helped him design their house, and asked him to add another room on the floor where Claire and Alex were going to be staying. While Sam and Dean both agreed that they wanted their room on the second floor of the house, both Claire and Alex wanted their space on the third floor. He purposely left room on that floor to add another bedroom in case they had an unexpected child come into their lives. They added a couple more bedrooms on the second floor along with a room that had the potential to be a nursery.

When they pulled into a hotel, Sam and Dean grabbed a nice suite and made sure that Jesse was settled and sleeping before discussing what to do about his powers. Sam could see the power that this boy possessed, and was tempted to bind his powers, but he also knew that the same thing was done to him and he didn't want to have to do that to Jesse. He considered talking to him about it to see how he felt about it, but he also didn't want to frighten the young boy. He considered warding the boy so his powers couldn't affect anyone else, but he also knew this boy was young so some of his problems came from lack of control, not a desire to hurt someone. While Sam's powers were similar because he was an adult he had better control, but also because his mind was so complex he could lose that control if he didn't pay enough attention. Because Jesse was so young, he had the potential to maintain his control until he got older, and then he could decide if he wanted to get some tattoos so he could relax his control a little.

Sam and Dean discussed this for a while, coming to an agreement that Sam would work with Jesse to calm his abilities while he was still young, and when he reached sixteen they would bring up the subject again, and talk about getting him some tattoos. When they both fell into bed, they were exhausted but also feeling fulfilled. Their family was growing and they were learning more and more about the supernatural every day and how that world wasn't only filled with blood and death. It was also filled with life.

\--

Returning to the bunker with Jesse was an exercise in not laughing. His eyes were the size of saucers when he saw the building, and when he saw the house that was being built, his jaw fell open, and he was speechless for a few minutes, which both Sam and Dean realized was very out of character. After getting to know them, Jesse talked almost non-stop for the whole drive from Alliance to Lebanon. He had a bright smile on his face and he was a brilliant child. If Sam could teach him to control his abilities, he would be a brilliant witch, or he could just be a brilliant normal person. Sam didn't have a preference.

Sam took Jesse inside, while Dean went into Lebanon to buy some things for Jesse. He had brought a lot of things from home, but there were still a few things that Sam and Dean thought he should have new. Sam introduced Jesse to Claire and Alex, explaining that for the time being, they would treat Jesse as a brother. His face lit up at Sam's statement, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Sam took him to the room in the bunker that would be his and helped him settle in. Once he was settled, Sam decided now was the time to broach the subject of his powers. "So, Jesse. Do you remember when we were at your house and I told you that you had powers like Superman?"

Jesse nodded and said, "Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I wanted to talk to you about it because I think it's important that you learn about them and make sure that you don't hurt anyone. Can I show you something?" Sam asked.

Jesse looked him in the face, far more perceptive than should be allowed, and replied, "Sure."

Sam stood up from Jesse's bed and pulled off his shirts to show Jesse his tattoos. Jesse gasped and said, "Woah. Those are really pretty."

Sam smiled and replied, "They are, aren't they? But they're not just there for prettiness. They protect me and they protect other people too. You see, Jesse, you and I are very similar, and we both have very similar abilities. The problem with those abilities is we need to have control over them, and when you're so young, it's hard to make sure that your power won't hurt anyone. So, I want to offer you a solution. I can help you get control over your powers for now, and then when you turn sixteen, we can see how you're doing and then if you want you can get some tattoos like mine so that you can release some of that control. The only reason I didn't do the same is that I didn't have time to go through that process. There were some situations that required my immediate attention and I couldn't hold it off any longer. Is that okay with you?"

Jesse thought about it, and Sam could see the thoughts rolling through his mind. He looked at Sam for another few moments and then said, "Sure. But I think I should get used to living here before we try anything like that."

Sam smiled and said, "I agree. Now, let's go check on the girls, and then maybe you can meet our dogs."

Jesse smiled and asked, "You have dogs?"

"Yup, and bunnies, but those are more Alex's than the family's."

Jesse's eyes widened and Sam took him to find the girls. Things were going to work out fine.


	37. Chapter 37

After Jesse moved in, things at the bunker changed, but they also remained the same. Spring was in full swing, and the house was getting closer and closer to getting done. Walls were up and electrical and plumbing had been mostly installed. All that was left to do was to fill the house up with things that made the Winchester family happy. They handpicked every single thing that went into the house from plumbing fixtures to light fixtures. Everything was just the way the Winchesters wanted it, and Claire, Alex, and Jesse got to design their rooms from scratch. All three of them kept it simple, with neutral colors, and simple patterns and textures. Sam and Dean were pleased to see that all of their children were thinking about the future and realizing that their tastes may change.

Jesse had been working with Sam for a few weeks now, and he was a great student. He picked up the information Sam was teaching him incredibly quickly, and his power was slowly coming into some type of control and relaxation. One of the ways that Sam worked with Jesse was through working in the garden. While the house was being built, Sam had set up a huge garden on the land that they now owned. Sam had a dream of setting up a farm on their land, and that was slowly coming true. The garden was growing more and more every day and the produce Sam was getting was making even Dean want to eat his fruits and veggies. Working with Jesse in the garden gave them both some space to release their powers, and while they were different, Sam was able to direct Jesse's more demonic abilities to help the garden grow. But, Sam wasn't just growing produce. He had planted several varieties of flower, and other trees and things to enhance the land he was living on. Dean was fine with it, mostly because it led to him seeing Sam soaked through with sweat, wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts, and if that wasn't enough to get Dean hot and heavy, then something was officially wrong.

Sam also worked with Jesse through meditation. The two of them spent a lot of time together, just being. Jesse was such a quick study that Sam knew he might not need to get tattoos at all. He had an ironclad control on his powers much quicker than Sam had anticipated, and it seemed like he was doing really well, even though he had been tossed into the supernatural without warning. He was a part of their family now, and both Dean and Sam were happy for him.

As the house was approaching completion, Dean had been itching for a change. He had gotten used to Jesse pretty quickly, and he wanted to bring some more new life with them into their new house. After doing a tiny bit of research, on his way home from teaching, he took a moment to stop, when he saw a local cat adoption was taking place. He grinned and decided that he and Sam would now be cat people. Although he was terribly allergic to cats, he also knew there were some breeds that were better for people with allergies. His two favorites were the Russian Blue, and the Bengal. When Dean walked into the adoption center, the person at the front greeted him with a smile and a welcome. Dean smiled back and asked if they had any Russian Blue or Bengal's. The person sitting at the desk looked at him in shock and asked, "Are you psychic?"

Dean tensed slightly and replied, "No, why?"

"We just got a litter of both Russian Blue's and Bengals. Someone brought them in the other day."

Dean looked at the person in front of him, shrugged and said, "I'll take one of both."

The grin he got back was large and impressive. He smiled back and was taken further into the center, where he finally got to see some of the cats and kittens that were up for adoption. He saw the pile of Russian Blue's and he knew he was making the right choice. The Bengals were just as adorable, and Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face. He picked through both litters of kittens pretty quickly and faster than he expected, he found his two cats. The Russian Blue was female, while the Bengal was male, and he decided to hold off on naming them until he reached home, so Sam, Claire, Alex, and Jesse could have some input.

After leaving the adoption center with his kittens, he stopped by a local pet store, and picked up a ton of toys for the cats, along with litter, a litter box, food, food and water bowls, and a few other odds and ends that stood out to him. He was buzzing with excitement by the time he reached the bunker, and he called everyone to meet him in the library. He would admit that he missed having a living room. Everyone came in and Dean said, "I adopted two kittens!"

Everyone looked a little shocked, most of all Sam, but when he saw the kittens in Dean's arms, he melted and immediately fell in love. Everyone was cooing at the cats, and Dean asked if anyone had any suggestions for names. The Russian Blue ended up being named Cleo, and the Bengal got named Maximus, Max for short. Everyone loved them, and after two weeks of them acclimating to life in the bunker with the family, the construction company left the bunker, and they were ready to unpack the truck with all of their belongings from Boston. After a few days of settling in, the Winchester family was ready to go out to the nearest big box furniture store to fill in the rest of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an obsession with the Winchesters having pets. I don't know what it is, but it keeps coming up. :) Hope you enjoyed.


	38. Chapter 38

After picking out all of their new furniture to go along with the old furniture from Boston, the Winchester's house was almost done. All that was left to do was to get all of the new stuff into the house and make sure that it all worked together. They also had to buy Jesse new furniture and make sure he was happy with the way his room looked. There was one room on the second floor, nearest to Sam and Dean's room that remained empty. While Sam and Dean planned to let their family settle into this house before they looked into adopting a new baby, they wanted to plan a bit so they weren't caught flat-footed. The rest of the rooms on the second floor served as Sam and Dean's offices and their guest room.

The first floor of their house held the kitchen, casual dining room, formal dining room, formal sitting room, den, and library. The den held their TV, along with their couch and fluffy chairs that they brought from the old house. Everything being settled in was the best feeling. As the house was being built, Sam and Dean both filtered in their own protections on the house. Sam put up a ton of sigils on the house, and he was certain that their house would be the safest on the block. Well, there were no other houses on the block, but the idea was there. In addition, the house was helped by the wards on the bunker, because it created a bubble of protection all around the land. Dean added in a bunch of more hunter-like protections, including an in-ground salt line, an in-ground iron line, and a huge devils trap that ensconced the entire property. Their property was the safest around and it would remain that way.

Because of the Supernatural protections, Sam and Dean also had an alarm installed, in order to keep out human intruders. With the number of animals and people living in their house, they thought having protection from regular human problems might make sense. The dogs loved the new house, and they enjoyed having a ton of outdoor space to run around and play. Because the bunnies were more Alex's than the family's, they settled in fast because they had to. Alex was coming out of her shell and she was doing amazing. She was turning into a spunky, sassy, and fun young lady. Sam and Dean were thrilled for her, and they were thinking about starting her at the same public school Claire was going to. They were still unsure, but they were looking into it. She still had terrible anxiety at certain points, but she was growing into a wonderful person.

Claire was doing amazing too. She'd taken a shine to the cats, and Dean was happy to see her interacting. She had kept to herself in school and in the house, and he was thrilled to see her with a friend, and coming more out of her shell. She'd been working hard on building up her walls, in order to keep her safe from other people's thoughts. Because she was such a strong psychic, she was prone to awful migraines if she didn't keep herself together mentally. Sam worked with her as well in order to keep her more balanced. She was doing well otherwise, and she was growing up before Sam and Dean's eyes. It made them emotional, and they were both so proud of all Claire was accomplishing in her life.

Once everyone was settled into the new house, summer had been moving through and was settled into Kansas like a blanket of heat. Everyone was hot as could be but thankful for the AC in the house and the bunker. In his off time, Dean had been working through all of the stuff in the bunker, trying to categorize it and make sure all of it had a place and had something important to say. If it didn't, Sam would look at it when he had time, and make sure it was worth keeping. Dean was also entranced with the old cars that took up space in the garage. He was considering flipping them and trying to bring in a little more money, but he also knew that time was not on his side.

Sam's job was a little more 24/7, but he was lucky to have the weekends off. He and Dean spent as much time with the kids as they could when they both were off, and everyone really enjoyed that time. They'd taken a few trips to Bobby, and the kids loved him just as much as Sam and Dean did. About halfway through the summer, after they'd been living in the house for about a month, Sam got the tattoo itch again. He spoke with Dean and told him his idea for tattoos, and the smile on Dean's face lit up the room, and Sam was so excited, he was bouncing through the house leading up to his appointment.

Sam walked into the tattoo shop, and he was very fidgety with nerves. He was excited, but also nervous, because the tattoos he was getting were not just for him, but for Claire and Alex. For Alex, because her name meant defender of mankind, Sam thought of a shield. He figured Alex would appreciate it, and he also wanted to get a quote with each of his tattoos. For Alex, he was going to get, "Raising children uses every bit of your being - your heart, your time, your patience, your foresight, your intuition to protect them, and you have to use all of this while trying to figure out how to discipline them." For Claire, he was going to get an old fashioned light bulb, because her name meant bright or clear. Her quote was going to be, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Yes, it was from Harry Potter, but it felt right for Claire and Sam loved it. He was still thinking about what to get in honor of Jesse, but he was excited about the possibilities.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cheeseball amazing. I love it.

After a couple of weeks of healing up, Sam was ready to show Claire and Alex his new tattoos. He went to Alex first, because he figured that might take a little longer than Claire. He knocked on her door, and she allowed him in with a quiet, "Come in." He did so, and she looked comfortable on the bed. Sam sat down and said, "Are you okay if I show you something?"

Alex looked at Sam with a question in her eye, and Sam explained, "I got a few new tattoos and I wanted to show you one of them."

Alex looked at Sam some more and then quietly nodded her head. Sam smiled and stripped off his top layer, showing Alex the ink he had gotten for her on his right ribcage. Opposite the side that the anti-possession tattoo was on, was a large medieval looking shield, along with the quote he had decided on. He also added in, "For my Alex:" before the quote. Alex stared at Sam's side for a long time, trying to process what she was seeing. When Sam checked on her, he saw her eyes filled with tears and her face was stricken with shock. Sam smiled and said, "Do you like it?"

Alex looked up and into Sam's eyes and whispered, "It's perfect. Thank you."

Sam nodded and said, "You're welcome. So I got the shield because your name means protector of mankind. I thought it was perfect for you, and I wanted you to know how much I love you and how much I believe in you. You've come so far since moving in with us, and I am so proud of you."

Alex was openly weeping now, and she stared at Sam as if seeing him for the first time. She replied, "I love it, and I love you, Dad."

Sam's heart nearly stopped in his chest. Even after adopting them, Claire and Alex didn't call Sam or Dean Dad or anything like that. He stared back at Alex and replied, "I love you too, sweetheart. I hope you know that you can call Dean and me whatever you want to, alright?" She nodded and Sam wrapped her in his arms and held her, both of them teary-eyed. Both of Alex's bunnies were on the bed with them, and when they saw Alex in distress, they came hopping over and made themselves at home on Alex's lap. Sam smiled and when they separated, he redressed, and said, "Go see Dean. He'll have a coronary when you call him Dad." Alex grinned and took his advice, heading to the bunker to see Dean.

Sam got up and headed to Claire's room. He was a little nervous. As much as they had in common, he hadn't really connected easily with Claire. She was much more Dean's speed than Sam's, and he struggled to find common ground. But he loved her just as much as he loved the rest of the family, and he wanted to make sure that Claire knew that. Claire called out, "What?" when Sam knocked.

Sam replied, "I need to show you something."

The door opened to Claire's face on the other side of the door, and Sam asked, "Can I come in? It's kind of personal."

Claire looked at him and stepped away from the door frame, allowing Sam into her space. He sat down on the bed and watched as Claire settled near him on the bed. Sam smiled and said, "I got something for you. Do you mind if I show you?"

She stared at him and nodded, not really knowing what to expect. Sam lifted the left sleeve of his t-shirt and showed Claire the large tattoo he had gotten for her. Just as with Alex, he added, "For my darling Claire," to the quote. She stared at his arm, and Sam could tell she was very emotional. Her face was totally overwhelmed, and her eyes were locked onto the ink that had found a home on Sam's arm. She looked up at Sam and asked, "Why did you get this?"

Sam smiled at her bewilderment, and replied, "Because. I love you with all of my heart, and I wanted everyone to know it. Including you. I got the lightbulb because your name means bright or clear. I loved this quote too and figured it matched pretty well. You bring light to this house, and I wanted to make sure you knew you were loved by me, and by Dean."

She stared at Sam, and before he could do anything, she was in his lap, with her hands wrapped around his chest. She was shaking with emotion, and Sam just wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her, allowing her to process her emotions at her own pace. Once she calmed down, she separated from Sam and said, "Thank you. I love it. It means a lot to me that you would get something like that for me."

Sam smiled again, and said, "Claire, the moment we brought you and Alex home, you were Winchesters. Whether or not you share our blood is of no consequence. When we finally adopted you, you were officially my daughter, but I saw you like mine the moment I met you. Don't let your past experiences get to you. You are as safe as you're going to get here, and if you don't feel safe you need to let Dean or me know, so we can make sure that you feel totally and completely safe."

She nodded and Sam stood up, saying, "Let's go find Dean. Alex probably gave him a coronary by calling him Dad."

Claire stared and said, "That's an option?"

Sam replied, "Of course it is. You're my daughter, and I am happy to be your dad."

Her smile was bright and they both set off in search of Dean.


	40. Chapter 40

About six months have passed since Sam showed Alex and Claire his new tattoos, and both of them have been calling Sam and Dean some variation of Dad ever since. Jesse was catching on, and even though technically he wasn't Sam and Dean's by law, he was theirs by family and he was just as loved as Claire and Alex. Because everyone was settling in so well, Sam and Dean had re-opened their discussion of adopting a baby, or hiring a surrogate. They were unsure of the best route to go in, but their hands were forced when they got a call from Bobby one weekend.

Dean picked up the phone with, "What have you got, Bobby?"

"A similar case to Claire and Alex, with a few additional wrinkles."

Dean sighed and said, "Hold up a sec."

He called Sam into the room, and he walked in with a guarded look on his face. Dean explained and then put the phone on speaker so Sam could hear Bobby. He explained, "So, two kids. The older one is Timmy, and the younger one is Jack. Timmy is about ten years old, and Jack is practically a newborn. They were the only two survivors of an attack on a boys home in Hurleyville, New York."

"Wait, Hurleyville?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, does it mean something?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When we were kids, I got arrested for stealing bread and peanut butter for Sammy because Dad hadn't left enough money. The police put me in a boys home in Hurleyville, and I stayed there for longer than I had been anywhere other than your place, Bobby. I was going to go to the dance with a wonderful girl, and then Sammy and Dad showed up, and I couldn't leave Sammy with Dad, so I skipped town and showed her up. What was the name of the home?"

"Didn't have one," was Bobby's reply.

"Did the older boy know who the owner was?" Dean asked.

"He told me that the man's name was Sonny."

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered, "Do you know how it happened?"

"I think it has something to do with Timmy. He seems to be twitchy as hell, and I get the feeling he's not telling me everything."

"Alright, we'll be there soon, Bobby. Just keep everyone calm and make sure that the baby is well taken care of, yeah?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Sam, when you get here, I'm going to need you to take a look at this baby. He seems to be a little different than most, and I can't figure out what's going on with him."

"Sure Bobby, when we get there, we'll figure it all out, okay?" Sam replied.

Bobby replied in the affirmative and hung up the phone. The boys called the kids into the room and explained the situation. Because Alex was old enough, she was in charge and she was going to be responsible for everyone while Sam and Dean were away. She was a very responsible young lady, and both Sam and Dean knew she could handle it. As Sam and Dean loaded up the Impala, Claire came running out, and she handed Sam and Dean a long silver blade each and said, "I don't know why, but I kept seeing these in some of my most recent visions. Take them with you, and make sure they're on you all the time."

Sam and Dean both nodded, knowing that Claire's visions were not often wrong, and when they were it wasn't as a whole. Generally, a detail or two would be off, but the rest would be accurate. So, they loaded up the rest of the car, strange new blades in tow and set off on the 22-hour drive to Hurleyville.

\--

When Sam and Dean pulled up to Bobby's motel, Sam immediately tensed. He could feel a few different energies and it had him on edge. Dean noticed and put himself on guard. He and Sam knocked on Bobby's door, and he opened the door with a baby in his arms and Sam instantly fell in love. The baby was adorable, and he missed most of what was going on in the room. Bobby seemed to notice, and he snapped Sam out of his trance with a slap on the shoulder. "Sorry," Sam muttered.

"It's fine, Sam. He seems to have that effect on people," Bobby explained.

Sam nodded and checked the rest of the room. He could feel the foreign energy that was attached to Timmy, and it made him shiver with unease. Sam excused himself from the room to grab the ingredients he would need to release the ghost that was attached to Timmy, and when he came back and Dean and Bobby saw what he had in his hands, Sam said, "There is a ghost attached to Timmy. It feels maternal, so I think it must be his mother, but it needs to go. People were treating him badly at Sonny's and she felt they all deserved to bite it."

Timmy was staring at the three adults in the room, and he was getting progressively paler. Dean tried to diffuse the situation, saying, "Hey, Timmy. You're going to be just fine. We need to do this in order to keep you safe and to let your mom rest. Don't you want that? She deserves to be free from this world, right?"

Timmy locked eyes with Dean and said, "Yeah. I miss her though."

"I know, kiddo. I miss my mom too. Sammy's going to do this ritual and I promise, once your mom is at rest things will settle down for you, okay?"

He nodded, and Sam performed the ritual. It took him longer than he would have liked because not only was Timmy's mother's ghost persistent, but he was going a little slower than normal because Timmy was so young. Once the ghost was released, both Sam and Dean noticed the relaxation in Timmy. But Sam was still very tense, and he now realized it might have been the baby. He asked Bobby to hand him the baby and requested that everyone leave the room. He sat down on the floor with Jack and proceeded to go into a trance. After about an hour, he was hit with a blinding vision, and his eyes snapped open. He tucked Jack in his arm and pulled out the blade Claire had given him. He sat down on the bed, and moments later, there was a knock at the door, and Sam opened it to see a person standing there, but because of his senses, he could tell that the person was so much more.

It said, "Well, well, well, Sam Winchester. Who would have thought we would find you here with a Nephilim."

"A Nephilim?" Sam asked.

"That baby you're holding in your arms is the offspring of an angel and a human, and is forbidden to exist by heaven."

Sam stared back at the thing in front of him and then laughed aloud. Once calm he replied, "If you think you're going to end this baby's existence, then you've got another thing coming, creature."

"How dare you insult an Angel of Heaven!"

"And how dare you threaten the life of an innocent child who had no power in his creation?" Sam replied, "This baby is not at fault for his creation. If you want to kill the angel and human responsible for him, by all means. But if you lay a hand on this boy, you'll not only have me and my husband to deal with, but you'll have every hunter known in the country on your ass. So I suggest you go back to where you came from and stay away from us."

The angel looked at Sam and promptly disappeared. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and called Dean and told him it was okay for them to come back to the room. When they arrived, Dean could tell something was wrong with his brother and husband. When he asked, Sam said, "Apparently, Heaven is a thing, and Jack here is the offspring of an Angel and a human, which according to Heaven's law, is illegal. I told the angel that showed up here if he or anyone from Heaven touched Jack in any way, they would have every North American hunter looking for them. It was suitably frightened, and left."

Bobby and Dean stared back at Sam and both wanted to laugh, but Sam had that look on his face. The one he wore when he was facing an undeniable truth. So, Bobby and Dean rolled with the punches and agreed that Jack would be safest with them. The wards on the bunker and their house would keep him safe, and when he was older, Sam could train him to keep his powers calm and not call any unwanted attention to them from Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I changed the Jack canon a lot, but kept the Timmy canon mostly the same. :) Much love to all of you.


	41. Chapter 41

After discovering that Heaven was a thing and that Jack was a target, Sam and Dean decided it was best to just get straight home. When they arrived at the house, Alex, Claire, and Jesse all had looks on their faces that made Sam and Dean nervous. Timmy was looking around the house in wonder, and Jack seemed to be locked in with Sam. He was messing with Sam's hair, pulling on Sam's clothes, and would have a fit if anyone else tried to touch him or hold him. Sam was in love, but everyone else seemed a little confused by Jack's behavior. Dean took everyone into the living room, while Sam took Jack up to his nursery in order to perform a few protection spells on him. He didn't really want to bind Jack's powers, but he also knew any time he used his abilities, many of which Sam and Dean didn't even know, it would call down the wrath of Heaven. Wow, that was something Sam would never get used to saying.

As Sam performed the spells, he could tell Jack was calming down a little bit, and he seemed less clingy. For sure, he was still obsessed with all things Sam, but Sam got the feeling that if anyone tried to touch him, he wouldn't lose his mind. After making sure that everything stuck, he went back down to check on everyone. Dean was sitting with all of them, Timmy on his lap, Jesse leaning up against one side, Claire curled up on the other, and Alex sitting on the love seat with her bunnies. Everyone looked a little overwhelmed, but at the same time, they seemed accepting of two new brothers. Jesse looked like he had ants in his pants, and Sam almost laughed. He settled down with Jack next to Alex, and Jesse immediately blurted out, "So he's like me?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, kind of. you're a half demon, half human. He's half angel, half human. But yes, you're each not fully human."

"Does that make me bad? If he's a half angel?" Jesse asked, voice soft.

Sam looked to Dean and could see the heartbreak in his face. Sam looked right at Jesse and said, "Jesse, what did I tell you when we first started working on your powers?"

Jesse stared back and recited, "That my powers are not good or bad, and I am the one who gets to decide what I use them for."

"Exactly. Nothing about that has changed. The same is true for Jack. His powers don't make him better than you. They are just a part of him."

Jesse smiled and snuggled back into Dean, and when Sam looked over at Alex, he could see the distress all over her face. He didn't like where the look was going, so he looked to Dean and nodded Alex's way. Dean nodded and Sam took that as his cue to bring Alex upstairs and talk with her. He looked at Alex, and they both headed upstairs.

When they reached Sam and Dean's room, they both settled onto the bed, and Sam looked at Alex and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alex looked back at Sam and she whispered, "Am I the only one who isn't special?"

Sam's face softened at Alex's question, and he replied, "No Alex. You're special just the way you are. Whether you have any type of supernatural power at all, you're a Winchester, and we Winchesters are a rare breed."

Alex stared back at Sam, and he could feel her energy shifting. Her face relaxed just a little, and her mouth formed into a small smile. She replied, "You sure?"

"Alex, I've never been surer. You are a Winchester, supernatural powers or no. We love you no matter what. Never doubt that. While Jack, Claire, Jesse, and I may be special, Dean, Timmy, and you aren't You're all just as much a part of this family as they are. The human part of this family is good. You are good."

She smiled back and said, "Okay. I like Jack."

Sam chuckled and said, "Me too. He seems like a perfect fit for this family. So do Timmy and Jesse. But, we can't adopt them all. We can only foster them and hope that they stay with us. And even if they don't we'll always be here for them, right? Because family don't end in blood, right?"

She nodded. They smiled at each other, and Sam wrapped Alex in his arms. From the first time he hugged her, Sam knew Alex was a special person, and every time he hugged her, big or small, he got that feeling. They went back downstairs and found Dean, Timmy, Jesse, and Claire all asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Sam smiled and took a photo, wanting to hold this memory in his heart forever. Jack was beginning to get a little fussy, so Sam took him into the kitchen and made him a bottle, so he would settle down and possibly sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOONG chapter because I haven't posted in a bit. Much love to you beautiful people.

It took a lot longer than any of the Winchesters expected for Timmy and Jack to settle in with everyone. Timmy was having trouble dealing with the effects of having his mother attached to him as a ghost for so long, and Jack was just making everyone feel a little unsettled. They had filed paperwork to adopt Jesse, Timmy, and Jack, but they got the feeling that it might not be totally possible. They had planned to have someone come out from the state office, and everyone was on edge a little. Sam had been obsessively cleaning the house and the bunker, while Dean was making sure the kids were all dressed and ready for the social worker to come. Sam had a feeling he might know the person coming, but he also knew that there was a possibility that the person who was going to show up might not know him. There was also a high chance of homophobia, and Sam and Dean were both prepared for that possibility.

When there was a knock at Sam and Dean's front door, Sam rushed to open it and was greeted with the sight of an older man, who definitely looked a little uncomfortable. Sam smiled and greeted him, inviting the man into their home. They settled in the living room, and Dean came in with a tray of lemonade and a few other little snacks. Sam and Dean were nothing if not cautious, so the lemonade was spiked with holy water and they had grabbed out the nicer silver dishes. Alex and Claire were both in their rooms because this visit wasn't about them, but they were on Sam's mind for some reason. Dean was chatting amicably with the social worker, whose face had soured at the sight of Sam and Dean being together, so Sam went up to get Jack, and collect Jesse and Timmy. When all four of them came back down, Dean and the social worker were right where they had been, and everyone settled on the couch, with Timmy in Dean's lap, Jesse between them, and Jack sitting with Sam, messing around with his shirt collar.

The social worker was asking them invasive questions, but Sam and Dean knew this was standard procedure. It had happened with Alex and Claire, so they weren't surprised, but at the same time, both of them were uncomfortable. As the man continued to ask questions, Sam could tell Dean was reaching the end of his patience with the man. Sam interrupted him with, "Excuse me, but Dean, why don't you go and check on the girls, and I'll stay here."

"Girls?" the man asked.

"Yes. We adopted two girls in Massachusets and we made sure everything was okay with the state," Sam explained.

"Oh. Do you mind if I meet them? I might as well while I'm here, right? Just to make sure everything is okay?" he asked.

Sam looked at Dean, and Dean could see the pinched look on Sam's face which meant something wasn't right. He nodded his acquiescence and headed upstairs. When he reached the bedroom, he grabbed his gun and tucked it where it belonged at the small of his back, and then also grabbed a large machete, because he had the feeling he was going to need it. He knocked on Claire and Alex's doors, and both of them came out. Dean put a finger to his lips, making sure they would be quiet. When Sam and Dean designed their house, they wanted to make sure they had another way out in case they needed it. So they created a back way out of the house, and Dean was thanking his lucky stars for it because Claire and Alex could get out of the house safely and go to the bunker. He sent them on their way and he made his way back downstairs, kissing Sam right by his ear and breathing, "Claire and Alex in the bunker. Need you to go."

He pulled away and Sam's expression hadn't changed. He nodded at Dean and scooped up Jack and rose to his full height. He said, "Boys, come on. Dean wants to talk to this man, and I think we should let him have a minute."

"Where are the girls?" the man asked.

"Sorry, I went to go get them and they were both napping. Didn't want to wake them. They've both had long weeks," Dean explained, completely relaxed.

The man nodded, and his face clouded over and he looked a little put-out. Jesse and Timmy had picked up on something going wrong and followed Sam dutifully upstairs. When they reached the third floor, Sam handed Jack to Jesse and whispered, "Go to the bunker and find Alex and Claire. Please be careful."

Jesse and Timmy nodded, and they trooped out of the house through the back exit. Sam headed downstairs and grabbed his gun and machete, having seen Dean with his. He also stopped in the small storage closet he set up outside their bedroom and opened up the little lab refrigerator he had ordered. He grabbed a few syringes of dead man's blood because he got the feeling this dude was a vamp. He was lucky that he had wrapped them in something that was basically odor blocking because he knew that if the vamp smelled it, he'd be onto them like white on rice. The way he was asking about Alex and Claire made him think he was after them, and it didn't sit well. Sam came back downstairs, and said, "Dean, can I speak to you in the kitchen, please?"

Dean stood up and followed Sam into the kitchen, and he handed over one of the syringes of blood, and Sam whispered, "How?"

"Spell?" Dean asked.

"Not anything that will last too long," Sam replied.

"I don't need long. Just a few extra seconds."

Sam sighed and rolled through the Rolodex of spells that sat in his head. He finally came upon one that would immobilize any creature, living or dead, as vampires were among the undead. Sam nodded at Dean and they both headed back out, machetes were hidden and dead man's blood secreted away in their pockets. They both sat down and Sam said, "So sorry about that, just wanted to let Dean know where the boys were."

"Of course, no problem. Now, I don't see anything wrong with you adopting the boys, but I do want to review the girls' case with you. It seems a little shady."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean knew he needed to speak, "Oh, I don't know why anything would look shady. It was all copasetic in Boston, and when we first moved here, we made sure the adoption stood. Both of the girls have been with us for a while, and they're ours."

"I understand that, Mr. Winchester. I'm not talking about the adoption, I'm talking about how the girls came to you in the first place."

Sam blanched and he looked at Dean and gave a nod. Sam muttered a few words under his breath and Dean moved. Before the vamp could do anything the syringe was in his neck and the plunger was down. Sam sighed in relief, and stuck his syringe in the vamp, making sure that all of the blood was in the vamp. The man seemed to pass out easily, and Dean hauled him up in a fireman's carry and headed to the bunker, to put the vamp in the dungeon. Sam followed behind, not wanting to lose sight of his brother. When they entered the bunker, the kids were sitting at the tables in the library and all looked nervous. When they saw Sam and Dean, all seemed relieved, except Alex, who blanched white and began panicking. Dean hurried to the dungeon, and Sam swerved to Alex, to help calm her down. He wrapped her in his arms, and slowly, she calmed and whispered, "They found me. They found me. They're going to hurt you. Please no, no, no."

Sam's fury rose up inside him, but he calmed down and focused on calming Alex down. "Alex, it's okay sweetheart. He's not going to get you. You are safe with us. I told you when we first met that nothing was ever going to harm you, and that hasn't changed. Dean and I are going to get this vampire to tell us what it knows, and we are going to make sure that you are safe and okay."

She pulled back and looked at Sam through tear filled eyes. She sighed, dried her tears and said, "Okay. Go with Dean."

Sam kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you, my strong shield," and tapped the place where he had gotten the shield tattoo. Alex smiled and nodded. Sam got up and headed down to the dungeon where Dean was standing outside of the door. "So? Alex okay?"

"Yeah. Seems like this guy was one of the ones that used her. She thought they were coming for her."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the commenter who wanted me to update, here you go!

After both Sam and Dean had spent some time with their unwanted Vampire visitor, everyone agreed it was time to head back to the house and be done with this for the day. They all trooped out of the bunker, Sam carrying Jack, and when they reached the house, they all fell into bed quickly. Alex was horribly traumatized, but she was slowly coming back. Sam was hoping that this wouldn't send Alex back to where she was when they had met her. She had grown so much from that scared girl, and he hoped she wouldn't revert.

After Sam and Dean were sure that everyone was asleep, comfortable, and safe, they both fell into bed, and Sam said, "Dean, what are we going to do? I get the feeling that this nest isn't going to stop until we're dead or they have Alex."

"Sammy, we'll figure it out. We've saved the world from a horde of demons--what's a vamp's nest to us?"

"You're right. Maybe after we get all this sorted out, we can look into filing adoptions for Jesse, Timmy, and Jack," Sam thought aloud.

"I'd like that," Dean replied, "And we should also maybe put out the word through Bobby that if anyone ever runs into a hunter's kid or a Supernatural kid, that we can take care of them."

"What, like some halfway house?" Sam asked.

"I guess? I'm not really sure what the actual idea is, but I'm sure Bobby's not the only one who keeps running into kids on cases, and they need someone to watch over them."

"Huh. A halfway house for wayward supernatural and hunters kids. I love it, Dean," Sam expressed with a smile on his face.

"Sam, will you still be able to work if we do this? I know you love what you do, and I wouldn't want to be the reason you don't get to do it anymore."

"Dean, I do love what I do, but I think working in government is killing me. Maybe after we settle back in after this vamp disaster, I'll look into teaching. I've always wanted to do that, and I think that it will be more fulfilling and be an easier schedule for both of us if we decide to turn this into a Supernatural orphanage."

—

It took them far longer than either would have liked but Sam and Dean figured out what was going on with Alex’s old coven. They were desperate for their lure, and they knew that Alex was their best chance. They hadn’t counted on the Winchester’s being involved, so that ended a lot faster then they thought. The entire coven was gone within a few days, and the look on Alex’s face when she realized that she was free of them and the hold they had on her life was something to see. The grin didn’t leave her face for a few days and Sam had never seen her so happy.

After dealing with the coven, Sam and Dean headed to court to file adoption papers for Jesse, Timmy, and Jack. They made sure to call the attorney they had worked with in Boston to make sure that the proceedings wouldn’t take as long as they had with Alex and Claire. While it still took longer than they would have liked, within a few weeks all three were officially Winchesters. Their family of seven, plus the dogs, cats, and bunnies, was now at full capacity. Sam nor Dean wanted to adopt any more children, but they did file with the state as an orphanage. It took a little less-than-legal finagling, but they made it work. They were an official adoption organization, and Sam and Dean both were legal owners, along with Bobby. No official word had been put out yet, but soon, both Sam and Dean knew they would probably be getting floods of calls from people.


End file.
